The End of the World
by firebunee
Summary: Jeremiah has been kidnapped by radicals while on assignment with Marcus and Kurdy. Their goal is to find The End of the World. How far will they go to obtain their goal and how far will Jerimiah go to protect it. Will Kurdy and Marcus get to him in time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Valhalla Sector… it had been a total tease to Jeremiah for the last fifteen years. He had lain awake so many nights staring at the bright stars as they burned in the night sky. He could hear the crackle of the fire as it was beginning to consume the last of the dried wood he had placed on the orange flames. The smell of the smoke and the cool nip of the fall air took Jeremiah back to the fleeting tranquility of his lost youth. He could remember himself and his father. Before the Big Death, before he was left to care for his little brother… before…

--

"_This is great dad!" The young Jeremiah smiled as he and his father sat around the crackling fire. _

_They watched as the marshmallows at the end of the stick grew more and more brown and eventually were engulfed in flames. The young boy brought the now charred treat to his lips and carefully blew the flames out. The smell of the burned sugar made his mouth water as he brought the charred sweets to his lips. Carefully he placed the darkened morsel between his lips and sealed them tightly around its now carbonized texture. _

_He could taste the flavor of the blackness of the carbon texture on the outside and then the succulence of the sweetness of the warm gooey inside. The combination of the two bringing a smile to the lips of the small boy as he and his father laughed through the carefree feeling of the moment. _

"_You having fun?" Devon asked as he smiled looking down at his eldest son. He wrapped his powerful arm around the youth's shoulders as if trying to hold him forever. He loved his sons… his little Jeremiah was so special to him that he wanted to hold him to him forever. To stay forever where the outside world would have no effect on his two boys, his wife, or him… he wanted this night to last forever._

"_Yeah!" Jeremiah answered between bites of the sticky sweetness. On his lips were the remnants of the blackened marshmallow. He continued to chew on the sugary treat as his father pushed another on the end of the wooden stick. _

_Jeremiah liked being alone with his father. He savored the time the two of them spent together without his tagalong younger brother. He loved his brother too, but the time he had with his dad was his… his alone._

_--_

The wind was whistling through the trees when Jeremiah was prodded awake. He jumped, sitting up quickly to find himself face to face with a 9mm hand gun. Jeremiah watched as the large hand cocked the weapon as he shoved it closer to the groggy man's face. Jeremiah sucked in gasp of air as he lifted his eyes and saw the dark bitter eyes of the man in a ski mask. He didn't have time to react as something smashed into the back of his skull rendering the slighter man unconscious.

It was daylight when Jeremiah was able to open his eyes. His head ached as he slowly lifted it up. He could feel a trickle of something sliding down the back of his neck as he slowly regained feeling in his body. The feeling of thumping continued behind his eyes as he closed them in an attempt to stop the endless hammering. The bright sunlight reflected off of the roof across the street where he was chained to a large concrete pillar. Pulling at his wrists he found that they were secured to the other side of the massive stone block. He tugged futilely at his bonds. He looked desperately around the square as he began to become aware that he was shirtless.

"_What the hell?"_

He looked down at the sallow skin of his bare chest as it brushed against the cool, jagged surface of the limestone pillar.

"_Where the hell is Kurdy and where the hell am I…" _

Fear tore through him as he realized that Kurdy had never shown up with Marcus at the campsite. The two men had taken the Rover to a nearby town to make contact with a local group who had interests in joining forces with Thunder Mountain. They had left Jeremiah to finish up with a group of locals at the other end of the Snake River. Jeremiah had been able to get the message for the tribal council delivered and head to the rendezvous point where he was to meet with Kurdy and Marcus.

Marcus hardly ever ventured out of Thunder Mountain or The End of the World as so many liked to call it; so when he had volunteered to go with Kurdy and Jeremiah the two men had thought they were in trouble. They were sure that Lee had set them up for a fall. They knew they had done nothing wrong, but they also knew that Lee was out to burn them for something… they still weren't sure what.

--

The sunlight was getting brighter as it continued to glint off of the tops of the buildings and cut mercilessly into Jeremiah's eyes. He shook as the cool breeze cut across his bare torso sending ripples of goose bumps transversely on his pale skin. He debated on shouting for someone's attention when the first of a group of people began to trudge silently over to where he stood his arms raised uncomfortably at his eyelevel. He tugged again at the metal securing him to the rock pillar. He felt uncomfortable as the people stood pointing and watching the man as if he was an act in a circus side show. The once near silence of whispers soon evolved into full blown conversations. He couldn't make out single words all he knew is that they were pointing and discussing him. He continued to feel unnerved about the whole situation.

"I understand your from the end of the world."

The voice rang through the crowd. People hushed as they parted ways for a tall blond haired man with a square jaw line and sea foam green eyes. He had high cheek bones and a deep cleft in his chin. His eyes were clear and intimidating. He was as big if not bigger than Kurdy and defiantly taller than Marcus. The sound of the chill from his voice scared Jeremiah as he approached the helpless man.

Jeremiah bit his lip as the man continued to move towards him. He had an entourage of men carrying semi automatic weapons, machine guns, rifles and handguns behind him. The town's people watched in amazement as the man jumped up onto the platform which supported the pillar. He was followed by six other men and one man who was nothing but brawn. He was a spectacular sight to behold. He reminded Jeremiah of a Greek statue that he saw pictures of when he was a small child. Tall… lean… and cold… his eyes were empty and void of emotion. He simply stared Jeremiah down as he circled the prisoner.

"Hello and welcome to Langston." The tall man stated. He was overly friendly never taking his green eyes off of his prey. I have a few questions I want to ask you about The End of the World; then I'm going to give you one chance to answer me. That's when Nick here is going to do his best to convince you that it would be easier to just answer me."

Jeremiah closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves. He wasn't about to betray Marcus, Erin, Elizabeth or anyone else at Thunder Mountain.

_Oh GOD Kurdy please get here soon. Please find me soon._

Jeremiah knew that he could take nearly anything that was thrown at him. He just wasn't at all sure how much of a beating he could take from this man before he lost all control and gave into the man holding him. He could feel himself begin to shake as he watched the muscles ripple in the powerhouse of a man named Nick as he picked up a brown leather whip and snapped it effortlessly in the air.

"Now stranger… what' your name?" The man asked coldly.

"I share mine if you'll share yours." Jeremiah snapped back.

"Fair enough… I'm Roger Parker. I'm the mayor of this whole and you are."

"Jeremiah." The words came out coldly.

"Well Jeremiah… I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want answers and you're going to give them to me."

His voice rang in Jeremiah's pounding head. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He just prayed he could keep up his denial of Thunder Mountain or lose consciousness before they beat it out of him.

"Where is The End of the World?"

The question was so simple. It would have been so easy to tell him. To even give him directions to the secrete facility. The home base where they had running water, heat, food, warm beds to sleep in, the secrete base where they were planning on making contact with people to form an alliance against a possible attack on Thunder Mountain. This should have been so much easier on him… but he couldn't let them down… not even Lee Chen… no one.

"It… doesn't exist." Jeremiah spat back.

Roger narrowed his eyes as his bored straight into Jeremiah's. It felt like he was penetrating him all the way to the depths of his soul. The two continued to maintain their heated eye contact until the frayed tip of the brown leather whip tore through the tender flesh on Jeremiah's exposed back.

Jeremiah gritted his teeth as the leather shredded the sensitive skin on his back for a second time. He felt it as it burned at the raw skin on his back. It was the third slash at his back that caused the man to scream in tortured agony. There was a fourth, fifth and sixth slice at Jeremiah's already excruciatingly sore back when his knees started to give out. Jeremiah shook involuntarily as Roger stuck his hand up in the air ordering a cease to the abuse that Jeremiah was being inflicted with. The tortured man tried to hold himself up as he flexed his wrists, splaying his fingers as he attempted to find his footing again. After what felt like an eternity Jeremiah regained his footing resting his head against his burning arms. The stress from his body pulling on his wrists was hurting him nearly as badly as the whip tearing at his flesh.

"I'll ask you again… Where is The End of the World?" The intimidating man asked through tightly clinched teeth.

Jeremiah lifted his head from his arms crazing it lightly on the pebbled edges of the pillar. Perspiration glimmered on his pale face. Weekly he closed his eyes and then opened them again as he took a short ragged gulp of air.

"It… d-dose not… exist." He stuttered.

Roger smirked as he nodded to Nick who stood read for his assault on the already brutalized man.

Jeremiah cried out again as this time something thin and flimsy slammed into his lower back. It collided again and again with the soft tissue of his lower back. The man writhed beneath the pain of the abuse. Again Roger stuck his hand in the air stopping the onslaught. Jeremiah couldn't find the strength to get back on his feet as Roger watched him quake beneath the torture he was being forced to endure.

"You could make this easier on yourself… Jeremiah…" Roger stated as he grasped a handful of Jeremiahs light brown hair.

"Go… to… hell!" Jeremiah spat between clinched teeth.

"You might beat me there." Roger hissed as he slammed Jeremiah's head into the surface of the pillar rendering the man unconscious.

"What do you want to do with him sir?" A young woman asked snapping to attention as Roger turned to survey the bloody man hanging limply by the wrists.

"Leave him there… I'm not done with him yet. Maybe we'll get lucky and find the other two… the scouts said there were two more in Clear Water Creek. Perhaps he'll be my bait." Roger hissed as he snapped his attention to the brunette in front of him. He reached out and grabbed the young woman by the arm pulling her supple body towards his own taut frame. "Let me show you how I take a girl to heaven." His words dripping with desire; with that the group yielded returning to their homes until they were given the chance to watch the now cataleptic man receive another beating later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well for anyone who wants to read... here you go! I hope it is ok, I was having a little trouble getting it together. Please let me know if I made a boo-boo so I can fix it! Thanks for everything the the two who reviewed Tewksgirl, I love ya girl! and Terry you are so awsome! For those of you who read it, that means a lot too, the reviews are just fuel for the flames of story writing:-) I know that we tend to beg for them, but they really do mean a lot! Thanks again and please read and review and more than anything... please enjoy! --Firebunee**

**Chapter 2**

Marcus and Kurdy laughed over a loaf of bread and some of the worst home-brew they had ever tasted. The sky was getting dark and they decided they were going to head out to meet up with Jeremiah in the morning. He had told them not to rush back as time to think by himself was becoming a precious commodity. Kurdy had caught site of a rather attractive red head sitting at the end of the bar. He had looked at Marcus and then excused himself as Blake made his way over to Marcus. The two watched as Kurdy sauntered slowly over to the fair skinned female. Her green eyes glistened as she hungrily looked the powerful body of the dark skinned man up and down. She bit her lip as he sat down next to her and began to talk chattily at her.

"We all set here?" Blake asked Marcus.

His dark eyes shown deeply in his tired face, years of travel and survival had stripped the twenty seven year old man of her youthful features. His face was more withered and scraggly than Marcus had remembered twenty something's being before the Big Death. He blinked his deep brown eyes as he forced a smile across his full lips. Marcus nodded taking a long swallow of the dark liquid. The flavor of fermented yeast brushing across his taste buds.

"Yes, we still have a long ways to go before we are one hundred percent with the new communication grid, but we will be up and running soon." Marcus answered tearing another portion of the loaf with his fingers. He slowly lifted the soft textured of the provision to his lips and bit into it, tarring the crust apart with his teeth. The taste was wonderful as the bread had been made with fresh grain and by a very skilled baker. Back at Thunder Mountain they got whatever the kitchen had time to get together. Sometimes it was wonderful others it was a wonder you could sink your teeth into it without chipping a tooth.

"Sir… Lance just arrived from Molson."

"Great Thomas, what word does he bring?" Blake asked. He and Marcus watched intently as Thomas got a grip on himself and walked towards the table.

"Excuse me, I need to go and check on Kurdy." Marcus smiled as he didn't want to create a problem with the locals thinking they were spying on their every move. He started to rise when Thomas stopped him.

"Sir you should stay, I think this concerns you." Thomas gasped between words.

"What do you mean? Marcus…" Blake asked his eyes narrowed as he looked back at his subordinate.

Marcus looked confused as he lowered himself back into a sitting position. He looked up at the young man who had an expression of concern in his teen aged eyes.

"Go on…" Blake responded. He too had a flame of concern rising in his eyes and in the sound of his voice.

"Sir… Marcus… Lance was in Molson trading for meat when he saw them beating a man in the center of the town. He was your age Marcus, shorter but your age. They were asking him about the End of the World."

Marcus expression dropped. He felt that he would throw up when he thought about it. _Holy Fuck! They got Jeremiah… how? When? What do you mean they were beating him?_ His mouth fell open as he looked at Blake and then at Thomas.

"I need to talk to Lance and I need to know where Molson is." Marcus stated. He stood quickly and walked briskly over to Kurdy. As he turned he heard Blake turn to the youth and tell him to get Lance and bring him to the Meeting Hall.

"Yes Sir!" Thomas ran out the door.

"Excuse me… Kurdy." Marcus swooped between the two at the bar. The young female had been using her hands to probe the rigid body of the black man who had become Jeremiah's best friend.

"I'm a little busy here." Kurdy stated breathlessly.

"I see, but we have a problem." Marcus announced quietly.

"Marcus… please." Kurdy responded angrily.

"Kurdy… someone's kidnapped Jeremiah."

Kurdy looked up from the red head to meet eyes with Marcus. He stared at the man and then took a deep breath. _Jeremiah… who would grab him? Who the hell would be dumb enough to grab him?_ He looked back at long legs and ample cleavage that peeked through the form fitting shirt. Her nipples formed like jewels against the yielding material of her shirt. He closed his eyes and looked at the woman who looked back in puzzlement.

"Boy am I sorry…" He leaned over and stole a kiss from the woman who then watched longingly as the man grabbed his large olive colored duffel bag and ran after the man who had interrupted them. She bit her lip as she sighed a deeply as she returned to her drink.

"Pitty..." She turned and watched the man move quickly out the door, her eyes glued to his powerful body as he steamed away.

--

Jeremiah was still unconsciousness when the bucket of freezing water was thrown onto his lifeless frame.He lay on his stomach in front of the stone pillar he had been bound to. Around his wrists were chains to prevent him from using the range of his strength should he get out of hand. He jolted awake gasping for air as he felt his body quake unfogivingly. His lungs stung with the searing pain of cold as he tried to catch his breath. He was on the floor of the stage area where he had been assaulted earlier. His back burned violently as the water felt like it had scorched the tender flesh on his back. However the only punishment that gripped him now was the cold and it was enough to nearly send him back into darkness. Before he could find the strength to calm himself he received a jarring kick to his side. The blow connected directly to his ribs rolling him on his side. Before he could stop himself he screamed loudly in pain. His bare torso rolled onto the angry welts and torn skin on his back from the earlier assault on his person. He gritted his teeth and fought through the pain closing his eyes tightly to the torment.

"Are you ready to cooperate yet." The words hissed from the lips of a tall man who looked angrily down at the pain laced face of the man laying on the ground in front of him.

Words were hard to speak from his lips, now bluish from the cold that was engulfing his tortured body. He groaned as another kick was delivered to his body this time to his stomach pushing the air from his burning lungs. He struggled so hard to get back to his knees as his strength waned from his body.

"Answer me!" The words were shouted from the man who pulled a tuft of Jeremiah's hair, lifting the man to his knees. Again Jeremiah cried out in agony.

"I-I d-don't... know... wh-what your t-t-talking... about." Jeremiah seethed through chattering teeth.

"Your not the smartest thing I've ever seen; either that or you are the most stubborn I have ever seen. Jeremiah... this could be so much easier for you instead you're going to make it difficult. All you have to do is tell me... where is The End of the World. That's it... not too difficult at all. Just tell and you can go." Roger seethed. His words dripped from his lips with pure deceit. Jeremiah knew that the man would stop at nothing till he got what he wanted and for himself he knew that it was going to mean torture until Marcus and Kurdy found him or until he died.

"It... doesn't exist." Jeremiahs teeth chattered as he repeated himself to the controlling man.

Roger shook his head and looked down at Jeremiah. He shook his head as two guards grabbed him by the arms and held him as Roger pulled a tight black leather glove over his fingers. This was going to hurt and Jeremiah knew it. Jeremiah wasn't ready for death even though that was the way they seemed to be living anymore. They were living to die. It was getting hard for him to accept that since he was starting to find meaning in what he was doing at Thunder Mountain. They were turning lives around there now. Why did it have to go this way now? Kurdy and Marcus had to show up sometime... they had to be there soon... didn't they? This couldn't end this way for him. Deep down inside Jeremiah knew that this whole situation was going to get a whole lot worse before it got any better for him. It took only a few hits to his stomach and face before Jeremiah toppled into the black abyss that had held him prisoner for so long.

--

"What are we going to do Marcus?" Kurdy exploded as they approached the home of Blake.

"I don't know yet." Marcus looked back at Kurdy.

Kurdy was shaking his head as they walked through Blakes front door.

"Were going to get him right?" Kurdy asked sarcastically. He knew that Marcus didn't want to open up the mountain to a possible attack from unknown people. He was thinking the best interest of the people he had left back at the mountain.

"Kurdy... I don't know..."

"This isn't just some schmo we picked up on the street somewhere... this it Jeremiah!" Kurdy could feel his temper starting to get grow more violent as he argued with the tall and lanky man.

"What do you want me to do. We need to figure out what we are up against. We don't know who we are dealing with in Molson."

"But it's Jeremiah!" Kurdy slammed his fist down on the table the that Marcus stood in front of. We have to get him! You heard that kid.. . they beat him for information about the mountain..."

"Yes he did and we don't know what Jeremiah might have told them." Marcus stated dryly looking down at the floor.

Kurdy's eyes grew wide with anger as he listened to Marcus question Jeremiah's loyalty. He took a deep breath as he turned to go out the door and ran directly into the red head from the bar. She looked up at Kurdy who looked back at the beauty.

"What are you doing..." He asked.

"My names Rita... my sister Lacy and brother Cole live in Molson. They work for Roger the self proclaimed law of Molson... I think I can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long... I hope it is ok. I will post more later... I hope:-)**

**Chapter 3**

"What… Marcus… we have to go now!" Kurdy grabbed his olive colored duffle in one hand and slung it across his shoulders as he tried to push past Rita. She tilted her chin up towards Kurdy's face her pale ivory features nearly glowing next to his ebony ones. Her red hair blew across her face in strips as the night air shifted blowing between the two. Rita reached up and lay her hand open palmed on his firm chest. She felt his breath moving the surface up and down beneath her long fingers.

"Kurdy… you really need me. I can help you." She calmly stated.

Kurdy looked back at Marcus who was standing in front of a window. He slipped his hand through his hair as he licked his lips. His eyes held both Kurdy's and Rita's before he looked towards Blake.

"We need help. We don't know Molson, we don't know the threat we're up against and more importantly, we don't know what kind of shape Jeremiah's gonna be in." His words were well spoken and well thought out. He was a natural born leader. He could control any situation with the drop of a single word.

Kurdy cursed loudly as he threw his duffle to the floor. "We need a minute…" He grabbed Rita by the wrist and shoved her out the front door, slamming the door behind him.

"You better not be screwing around here…" His eyed were ablaze with anger as he shoved the slighter woman against the wall of the house. "That's my friend and I'm not about to let…"

"Look Kurdy…. I just wanna help."

Kurdy looked back at the green eyes that continued to gaze up at him. They shimmered like diamond filled pools in the moonlight. She was breath taking to behold the color of her skin, the way she smelled, like lilacs in the spring. She drove him crazy with desire. He had to stop thinking about her and focus on Jeremiah.

"Please trust me Kurdy… I know that you don't want to but I promise I can help." She replied plainly.

He reached down cupping her cheek in the palm of his powerful hand. Kurdy bit his lip as the burning desire to kiss her long and hard washed over him. He closed his eyes and then opened them leaning slowly into her. He took a deep breath in and then pushed it back out. He could feel the quickening hitch of her breath as he moved closer to her. He watched as she swallowed hard lifting her mouth in the direction of his advance. She didn't fight; she didn't even struggle as he moved closer. With his free hand he brushed the single strands of hair from her face. He licked his lips as his deep brown eyes connected with her emerald colored orbs. He felt the warmth of her hand rest gently against his spine and then slip slowly down towards his buttocks. He pulled her closer his hand also slipping down to brush the front of her breasts. Rita closed her eyes as the rattle of a doorknob caused the two to pull suddenly apart.

"Kurdy… look we need to put together a plan and we need the both of you." Marcus stated looking inquisitively from side to side.

Rita took in a deep breath as she looked down towards the ground and then back at Kurdy. She was a little embarrassed but longed to feel the dark skinned man against her. He was so handsome and rugged. He seemed to be somewhat kinder than the normal traveler. More than anything to her he was a stranger. Not from the area and that she called home. She also knew that a life hung in the balance so there was no choice. She rushed past Marcus who stood just outside the door watching the two intently.

"Did I interrupt anything?" The tall man asked confused.

"No, no Marcus… you didn't interrupt anything…" Kurdy declared sarcastically. "You didn't interrupt anything… you interrupted _something_." The man retorted as he walked by following the red head into the house.

--

Jeremiah sat on his knees facing Roger. His wrists were being secured out to his sides by a rope on each side. At the ends of the rope stood a burly man who had twisted the rope around a slick pole and then held it at the end. Jeremiah's arms were being pulled straight out from his sides. Jeremiah's fever stricken eyes glistened against the backdrop of flames as they leapt from the base of torches. His body was covered in various bruises, welts, and bloody gashes. His body continued to shake as a result of the chilling water that was cruelly thrown on him. His chin sunk to his chest as he fought to hold his head up. His voice was raw; it was nearly gone from the continued cold surrounding his battered body. He closed his eyelids and swallowed hard as Roger stepped menacingly forward.

"Jeremiah… tisk, tisk… you don't have to struggle like this. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know." Roger demanded grasping the young man under his chin. He lifted his captives chin until the two looked into each others eyes.

Jeremiah's black eye shined against the dried flakes of blood from his head. There was bruising which continued across his face and at the bottom of his lip. He held Rogers stare as he continued to struggle to keep himself conscious. Jeremiah felt overwhelming anger at his inability to fight against the people holding him, trying to beat information out of him. It had crossed his mind to tell them to go ahead and kill him. He wasn't going to tell them anything.

Jeremiah flinched as Roger ground his fingers into his swollen jaw. He sucked air in through his teeth while closing his eyes tightly to the pain that continued to grasp him tighter between his fingers.

"You will tell me what I want to know or were going to start pulling your body apart very, very… slowly." Roger whispered.

"Go… ahead." Jeremiah snapped between his teeth, his voice gravely from sickness.

"Okay… boys." Roger nodded at the two men on either side of the trembling man at his feet.

The ropes pulled tighter and tighter his arms rising to a perfect ninety degree angle to his side. Jeremiah sucked in a tortured gasping breath. He could feel popping and snapping in the ropes as they dug deeply into the bones on his wrists. His shoulders began to burn bitterly, throbbing and stinging as the pulling and tugging continued. Jeremiah gritted his teeth as he struggled to bare the punishment being dispensed on him.

He was sure that his body should have been torn apart by now but it still managed to stay together. Jeremiah let out a deep sigh as he collapsed on the floor beneath him once the ropes were released. Jeremiah could hear the cheers of people as they watched him fall heavily on the hard surface of the stage in front of them. He didn't have time to enjoy the way he felt as he was hoisted up to his feet by his hair and the slack was pulled very quickly out of the ropes initiating a loud cry from Jeremiah's swollen vocal chords. This time the pain was searing, nearly causing him to black out.

"OH GOD... AGGGGHHH!" He screamed as his left side pulled further than it should have. He knew that he had done damage this time… damage that was going to take real time to heal. He was certain he had dislocated his left shoulder.

Roger smiled as the smaller man cried out in agonizing pain. He watched the man convulse as he was dropped on the floor. Jeremiah was clutching at his shoulder with his right hand as he lay on his back. In the background more cheers could be heard as Roger strolled fiercely over to the badly injured man. He hunkered down next to Jeremiah who continued to shake gasping for air. He could see a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Roger sneered.

"Go… to hell…"

Roger cocked his left eyebrow as he grabbed a handful of Jeremiah's hair.

"That's where you're going… boy." Roger seethed. "Hoist him up!" He yelled at the men who surrounded the stage.

The men promptly set in gear securing a rope around Jeremiah's wrists and tossing the end over a tree branch and pulled the man to his feet. Jeremiah screamed as the nearly intolerable pain blazed through his right shoulder. He was hoisted up high enough that the only thing touching the ground were the tips of his boots. The burning in his arms starting at his wrists was excruciating. He tried to flex his finger as he felt the pins and needles of no circulation in his wrists. He almost wished he could pass out this time as he could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. His left shoulder continued to scream at him as he grimaced closing his eyes tighter to the pain. He took in a ragged gulp of air as he bit his lower lip trying to stifle a cry. He could feel the cold as a breeze blew across his bare chest. Goose bumps began to rise up in his flesh again as he hung painfully from the tree.

_Marcus… Kurdy… please… I can't take much more._

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go." Roger stated.

"D-Doesn't… exist…" Jeremiah stuttered.

"Boys if he passes out… wake him up. I don't want him resting while I am waiting for information from him. If he talks I want to know right away." Roger ordered. He seemed displeased with the situation as he turned and walked through the crowd.

"Cole… you're in charge." Roger shouted again.

Lacy watched in dismay as her brother climbed the steps of the stage to assume control over the torture of the stranger. She watched heart broken as her gentle brother was forced to follow orders and hurt a man they were already sure should be left alone. He had done nothing to anyone and here he was being victimized for Roger's pleasure. Her stomach knotted as she watched one man lift a bucket of cold water and toss it at the unconscious man to wake him up. There had to be something she could do to help him… anything…

**Please feel free to write me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Terry... I promise to try not to. Please read and review...**

**Chapter 4**

"Do you think that they'll help?" Marcus asked as Rita looked back at him.

"I know my brother and sister and I can promise you that Lacy and Cole will help." She said straightening herself as she responded. "We need to get word to them. I can leave at first light." She pushed a stray strand of hair off of her face and behind her ear. Her sparkling green eyes reflected a sense of peace.

"You're not going alone." Kurdy blurted out. He looked at her breathing heavily as their eyes met.

All heads shifted to the formidable voice at the end of the table. Kurdy stood up watching the woman with the emerald eyes closely. He wanted to read her thoughts at the moment. She smiled back at him biting her lower soft pink lip and looked shyly back down at the map on the table. She then calmly picked up the map and folded it up shoving it into her pocket.

"Kurdy… I'm not sure…"

"Marcus, you'll be right behind us by about two hours. We're gonna make contact with her brother and sister and we'll wait for you." Kurdy replied.

Marcus ran his long fingers through his russet colored locks. He closed his eyes thoughtfully and then looked back at Kurdy's intimidating frame. His thoughts were troubling him more than normal. He knew that Kurdy could handle himself in most situations; but sending him out to Molson knowing they probably knew that he and Kurdy were both around seemed like a bad idea to him. He also knew that Jeremiah didn't have much of a chance if someone didn't take a risk. He was putting two of his best recon people at risk and that really troubled him more than anything.

"Look Kurdy this is bad enough. The five of us here will go along in the Rover and the two of you will make contact with her sister and brother. Once contact is made we'll rendezvous at the Rover outside of town and then we'll go from there. No one get caught…" Marcus's voice trailed off as he looked at the fire blazing in the fireplace in front of them. He was a nervous wreck and the situation was so far out of his control. _What the hell were they going to do if anyone else got caught? They were a day from Thunder Mountain. What the hell would they do then?_

"Marcus." Blake's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"It sounds like Jeremiah is in pretty bad shape. You're gonna need medical supplies. I can get you the little bit we have." Blake had a look of concern in his eyes that ignited a new fear in Marcus.

Marcus caught Kurdy's eyes as the two of them looked back at Blake. They hadn't even begun to imagine the shape their friend would be in following the punishment that Jeremiah had gone through. _Would there be casualties from those helping? Is there a chance that Rita wouldn't be able to get help from her family? What were they up against? How much could Jeremiah possibly take before he gave in to his ability to survive? _

"Marcus, I swear to GOD if they…"

"He'll be fine… I hope…" Marcus flinched as he thought about what he had asked two people who were new acquaintances. He was asking them to put their lives on the line for a complete stranger to them. Yet they trusted him in his decision.

Rita listened intently as Marcus and Kurdy discussed with Blake the possibility of injury facing their friend. She watched the play of emotion on the faces of the men who started to contemplate the condition of their comrade. She bit her lip as she watched the three conclude their arrangements and decide they needed to get some rest before the day broke.

"Get some sleep. I'll get some things together and will have them by morning." Blake advised. "I have one spare bed; you're welcome to share it…"

"I have a spare bed… Kurdy… if you… want to…" Rita blushed and looked at the floor as she realized how quick she had interjected her comment. _Did she really sound that desperate?_

A slow smile spread across Kurdy's face as Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep Kurdy… sleep…" Marcus tried to sound official

"Yeah… lots of it…" Kurdy winked as he grabbed his pack and followed the girl out of the home and to her own.

"He's not going to sleep is he?" Marcus stated to nobody in particular.

"Probably not, but he's keeping good company. She's a good girl." Blake responded continuing to watch the duo walk across the sleepy lot towards a small storefront. The two entered the building and the door shut behind them.

--

Jeremiah felt himself drifting off again. He couldn't help it. He was so cold… frozen and sleep seemed so wonderful to him. But then someone would launch the coldest water he had ever felt at his slowly faltering body brining him quickly back to pain fused consciousness. A tall man approached him maliciously holding a large knife in his hands. He had an overly friendly smile dancing across his face. He held the knife up to the captive mans bruised chest running the pint of the blade down Jeremiah's ribs one by one by one.

Jeremiah felt the terror of a stab wound to his torso leaping into his thoughts. The knife left a welt to each delicate inch of flesh it contacted as it drew a cruel pink line down his torso. He gritted his teeth as the man got to the end and he lifted the knife and pushed it uncaringly into his bottom rib.

"I could gut you right now boy…" the tone of his voice was menacing and cold as he threatened a man he didn't even know.

Jeremiah closed his eyes as he felt the smallest trickle of blood roll down his left side. He gasped and then bit his lip fighting the urge to cry out again. The man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back bringing the cold steel blade to the captive mans throat.

"That's enough Brian." Cole warned as he pushed the man away from Jeremiah. He then stepped in between Jeremiah and the rest of the mob pulling his weapon tightly to his chest. "That's enough for all of you…"

"Roger said not to let him be… to get information…"

"Yeah and he also said not to kill him… cut him down Buck." Cole responded

"But…"

"Cut him down… now." Cole repeated himself.

Jeremiah felt the ground rise up to greet him, his breath leaving him as he landed with a heavy thud on the solid wood base of the stage area. He slowly pushed his right arm under himself as he tried to push himself up. There was a clattering of footsteps as Brian walked forward quickly and planted his foot firmly in Jeremiah's already pained right side. Jeremiah fell heavily on his already dislocated left shoulder.

"AGGHHH!" The pain shoving him ever closer to the black abyss he had come to know so well. Jeremiah rolled onto his shredded back screaming again as he rolled onto his right side. He blacked out momentarily and when he came too his wrists were being laced in front of him around the concrete slab which had become his friend. Cole had bent down the check his face watching the sheen of sweat bead up and slide down his flushed discolored cheek. His skin was extremely warm to the touch.

"Look I'm sorry for what's become of you Jeremiah… but we don't have a choice." Cole told him in a hushed gentle voice.

Jeremiah opened his eye slowly to see the face connected to the voice. There was nobody around except for a few stragglers.

"Where… is… did they all… go?" Jeremiah asked in a raspy voice.

He looked up at Cole who reached up and felt his forehead again. Jeremiah's skin was pallid. He began to cough hard as the man gently grabbed his right shoulder holding him from collapsing onto floor.

"Lacy… bring me some water." The man shouted over his shoulder.

It wasn't more than a few seconds when there was an old plastic jar gently brought to Jeremiah's fever cracked lips. He sucked the clear fluid down greedily.

"Slow… slower…" Cole took the jar from his lips as Jeremiah began to cough again. "You drank that too fast… slower next time."

Jeremiah looked up at the handsome wind burned face of the man who had shown him the only kindness he had been offered in the town of Molson. He had a strong jaw line. His face was tanned from the years of hard labor in the weather. He had deep lines around his eyes also from year of sun exposure. His deep sea green eyes sparkled against his reddish-blond hair. His bangs hung gently over his brow line.

The makeshift cup was offered to Jeremiah again, this time he sucked the liquid slower. He felt the cool liquid slip down the back of his parched throat. He was stopped again by the cruel cough that seemed to be plaguing him more frequently. Once he had stopped coughing he leaned his head heavily on the column in front of him. He felt a hand on his back bringing his eyes opened wider. This time he offered a heavy gasp of pain accompanied by a whimper. Cole studied his captives face. He was a man not much older than himself who despite his amazing ability to withstand pain he could see was starting to ware down badly. His brown eyes were rimmed in deep crimson adding to the fever filled glaze. Cole looked over the shoulder of the man in front of him to the woman behind his prisoner.

"Lace… we have to do something… he can't take much more." Cole advised his voice mirroring the concern on his face.

"No… n-not… worth it. Will be… worse… for you…" Jeremiah responded with great effort.

Cole looked back at Lacy who bit her lower lip. Her emerald eyes reflected the same concern in her brother's voice. She brushed a strand of deep red hair from her cheek behind her ear and took a cloth out of her pocket and dabbed it in the jar of water. She gently touched it to one of the slashes on his back bringing a hiss of breath through his teeth as he closed his eyes.

"Please… no… you'll get… trouble…" Jeremiah stuttered as he looked pleadingly at Cole.

"Lace…"

"Cole… he's on the verge of infection. We can't…"

"I know. We have to get him out of here but we can't risk getting caught doing so." Cole stated. "The sun will be up soon and were gonna have to get him out before Roger…"

Cole looked up as Brian approached the two. He wore a bitter grin on his face.

"I win… string him up Cole… Roger will be down just after sunrise and he'll take care of you then." The sadistic smile sent a chill up Cole's spine. "Do it now before I bring Lacy into it…" Brian sneered as he grabbed his thick arm around Lacy's narrow waste pulling her towards him. She clawed at his wrists and fingers as he began to fondle her inappropriately.

"Let her go!" Cole shouted.

"S-Stop… don't… hurt her." Jeremiah swallowed and tried to rise to his feet only to fall back to the ground.

"Jeremiah… I…" Cole looked down at the man at his feet. His heart ached as he struggled to inflict more pain on the already suffering man.

"Just… get it… over with…" He began to cough again as Cole helped him to his feet.

Jeremiah leaned heavily on Cole as two men with Brian made sure the bonds holding Jeremiah were tight as they through the end of the rope over a high branch on the tree just above him and pulled the man's arms above his head and then lifted him off the ground, his toes hardly touching the ground. Jeremiah cried out as the pain in his shoulder ripped through him again. His sides felt as if they would split in two. He looked up at his hands high above his head and clenched his teeth tightly together. The pain was like an unquenchable fire as it burned in every fiber of his body.

"Go home… we'll take care of him from here." Brian ordered.

"Not on your life Brian." Cole seethed.

"Suit yourself." Brian sneered as he elbowed the defenseless Jeremiah in the back.

"AGHHHH!" Jeremiah cried out, his chin dropping to his chest as he lost consciousness.

"Let him be or I'll kill you myself." Cole vowed through clinched teeth. He pointed his loaded weapon at the unarmed men in front of him. His sister Lacy stood strong behind him.

"You win this one. We'll leave him alone, but he's staying there." Brian pointed at Jeremiah who had already blacked out.

The standoff continued until the sun began to peak over the hill.

**Please review my story... help me make it better... PLEASE... Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks GUYS! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. There is a little Kurdy/Rita action in here so don't be offended and if you are... you have been warned. So with that said, please enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

Kurdy was awakened by the sound of footsteps walking into the room he had lain down to sleep in. His eyes shifted from side to side as he started to set up from the warmth of the overstuffed mattress he was on. As he began to lift the sheets from over top of himself he saw a shadow move around the corner towards his room. Slowly he let his nimble fingers slide towards his bag on the ground next to the bag to where he had a knife stored. He could feel the wooden handle in his fingers as he arose from the bed and slid up against the wall. The figure carrying a candle walked into the room and started to set the candle down on the table as Kurdy wrapped his fingers around the small throat and slammed the figure against the wall shoving the blade of the knife against the throat of the person sneaking into his personal space.

"No, no… please…" Rita's voice came with a terrified squeak.

Kurdy left the knife in place as he watched the woman in front of him drop the candle instantly extinguishing the flame. The moonlight illuminated every curve of her rigid frame creating an almost specter like glow as he continued to hold her hostage against the wall. He could see her feminine physique through the material of the gown she wore over her frame. He couldn't help but to feel the softness of her breasts beneath him as he held her tight against the unyielding wooden wall. Her breath was coming in ragged gulps as was his own. Her hair hung in wavy ringlets to the side dancing back and forth with each breath he expelled. Rita licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes pleaded for him to move forward with something… anything.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking in here? I nearly killed you." Kurdy whispered harshly as he pushed the icy steel of the blade back into its sheath and then back into the bag. She had no clue what her presence was doing to him at his moment.

"I… uh… it's almost morning… I thought that maybe you wanted me to wake you." That wasn't all the truth. _I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to curl up together for a little bit. Maybe we could… I don't know… maybe we could spend some time getting to know each other… a whole lot better_...What the hell was it about this man that was making her crazy? Yes… he had a beautiful, strong body. He commanded respect without saying anything when you walked by him. His clear warm eyes melted her heart each time he looked at her. His smile was just for her… like actually meant to smile at her. Like he thought she was worth getting to know. He made her feel important and protected. Why was it so hard to tell him that she wanted more? She had been with men before, but none of them held her at bay like Kurdy.

"Thanks…" Kurdy turned towards the bed and stated to set himself back down on the edge of the bed.

Rita leaned over to pick the candle back up from the floor. She then stood and looked over at Kurdy who placed his head in his hands rubbing his hands across the dark braids atop his head. He took a deep breath as he looked up to see her stand and take a deep breath. She ran her free hand across her face as of to wipe away a tear.

"W-Wait… Rita wait." Kurdy insisted rising from the edge of the bed to catch her free arm. He gently spun her around to face him. "I'm sorry… are you okay?" He asked tenderly pushing a stray hair from her face while cupping her cheek with his other. He could feel the warmth of her ivory skin beneath his large ebony hand. He felt the rush of desire again as it rushed over him. He wanted to treat her right. She was so beautiful… so perfect. He took his right hand and wiped another tear from her smooth cheek at the same time taking in the sight of her looking so helpless and scared in the moonlight night.

Rita closed her eyes lightly as she sniffled a little more. "I'm alright." She stated opening her eyes again fighting futilely to stop another tear as it streamed down her face. She could just imagine how childish she must have looked to him.

"_Stop being a crybaby Rita… no one likes a crybaby."_ Her older sister Lacy's words continued to run through her head.

Before he could stop himself Kurdy lifted her lips to his own slowly brushing them against his. He could feel them warm beneath his own as he continued to kiss her. Soon he had his tongue in her mouth slowly, gently teasing hers. He pulled her closer as she made the slightest moan of approval. Her hands snaking tightly around his neck as he slid his hands down her frame finding her waist. He easily lifted her smaller body off of the floor and felt her legs wrap around his waist. She felt amazing next to him as the feeling in his stomach was more like fireworks exploding inside. The most amazing tiny explosions invading his body; feelings he hadn't felt since Elizabeth and hadn't allowed himself to feel since.

Kurdy felt her grasping at the shirt tucked into his trousers and pull it free. She then pulled it off of his masculine frame. He closed his eyes as he let her lips freely explore his neck and shoulder. He could feel the slightest nibble of her teeth as they grazed the surface of his deep brown skin. He then carried her over to his bed laying her gently on her back where he grasped at the base of her gown pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor behind him. She lay wide eyed on the bed below him as he looked down at her body below him. Her flawless fair skin almost glowed in the moonlight. He ran his hand across her neck down to her ample bosom watching her rise towards his touch. He pushed his hands beneath her back raising her to him. At the same time she lifted her arms around his neck as the two continued to make love until the sparks of early morning began to dance on the floor below them.

--

"Good morning."

"Hmmm…" Her voice danced across his ears.

Kurdy kissed her cheek as she opened her eyes to see the man beside her. Rita smiled back at him as she awoke running her hand through her tousled red hair. She was so warm. She couldn't remember ever sleeping so well in her life. _What time was it? _They were supposed to meet Marcus and Blake to head to Molson and all she wanted to do was stay where she was warm, protected, and cared for. She didn't want to get up…

She rolled over and looked at Kurdy with sleepy eyes. She smiled as she connected with his eyes. He gently took her cheek in his hand and softly kissed her lips again.

"I don't want to get up." She whispered as she laid her cheek on his muscular chest.

"I know… but…"

"We're gonna get him back Kurdy. I know they'll help." Rita responded. She closed her eye to the tear that threatened to fall again.

"Whats wrong?" Kurdy lifted his eyebrow as he watched her face.

"Please tell me this isn't where… this… I mean… we end." Her face was red as she tried to hold the tears back. She took a deep breath as her wrapped his arms around her pulling her naked body to his. He buried his face in her hair breathing her scent in. His heart sank as he felt her shudder beneath him. He could hear her breath as she continued to fight back tears.

"No… not at all." He kissed her again letting his lips linger on top of hers. He then kissed her nose and than her forehead using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Not if you don't want it to be."

"No… I don't Kurdy… I know you can't stay, but I don't want to loose you."

"You won't. Now… I think that Marcus is going to be pacing in about ten minutes. So we should probably head that way." Kurdy started to rise out of the bed when he felt her hand on his hand. He turned and looked at her as she sat with a blanket covering her chest.

"Thank you Kurdy."

Kurdy furrowed his eyebrow as he looked back at her. She smiled softly at him and he knew that she had been feeling the same thing he had. The couple had needed the same release.

--

Lacy watched as a red headed girl crossed the street and approached the house she and her brother shared. She knew instantly who it was as she walked out onto the porch as she approached. She had a man she had never seen before with her.

"Lace!" Rita shouted as she walked faster approaching the nearly identical redhead standing on the porch.

"Wow Rita… you actually came back to Molson and after how long." Lacy was sarcastic as she greeted her sister turning and walking into the house closing the door behind her.

Rita looked back at Kurdy who had the look of "What the hell" on his face.

"Wait here… I need to talk to her alone." Rita responded as she left Kurdy standing on the porch.

Rita opened the door and then closed it behind her. She walked through the house noting the pictures on the wall. A few were of Cole, Lacy and herself, but most were of artwork. She smiled as she saw the small picture of her mother and father holding a seven year old Rita, flanked by a ten year old Lacy and twelve year old Cole. She picked up the picture to be flooded with memories of the past. She smiled and put the photograph down as her older sister walked back into the room.

"Lacy… we need your help." Rita stated urgently.

"I'm not helping you. You left leaving me and Cole to clean up your mess." Lacy replied bitterly.

"Lacy… you don't…"

"I don't understand? Is that it? Let me guess. This guy has knocked you up…"

"Lacy… please…"

"NO Rita! That's what you left us when you shot out of here. We work for Roger now. You left him and we work for him. We both told you to stay away from him. He's bad news and now you're back…"

"Lacy that's not why I'm here." Rita pressed forward as her sister began to shove her backwards.

"Do you have any idea what Cole and I have gone through? The beating he took when you left Roger. That man nearly killed your brother and you haven't even been back to…"

"Lacy please!" Rita screamed as she felt the tears streaming down her face. "I know what Roger did. I also know what Cole did. What Roger had planned to do? I wasn't about to become a whore for that man…"

Lacy watched her sister emotionless as she continued to shout back.

"I caught Roger with another woman when it was supposed to be me with him. Cole took that beating so I could get away from him. He told me to run Lacy. He told me to get out and run. He told me to get away from here and not look back. So I did. I ran. I have wanted to come back for two years and couldn't. Cole would send word that you were ok, but I wanted to see for myself. He promised that you would come to get me… but you never did. I didn't want to leave Lacy…I swear. Cole told me to go he said it was for my own good."

Rita looked back at Lacy who had lowered head shamefully watching the floor. She walked over to where her sister stood wiping her face with her hands. She quickly gathered the girl up in her arms holding her tightly against her. Lacy had played mom to her little sister for so long that he had felt almost betrayed when Rita had left.

"He never told me… I'm so sorry…" Lacy apologized.

"I told him not to. I didn't want you hurt too?" Rita hiccupped trying to regain her composure.

"Is everything alright in here?" Kurdy walked in after hearing the shouts.

"Fine…" Rita responded looking at the strapping man in the doorway.

"Who…" Lacy pointed at Kurdy and looked at Rita.

"This is Kurdy… he's from Thunder Mountain and his friend Jeremiah is the one Roger is holding right now. Rita relayed urgently. "He's the reason we're here."

"Oh my GOD…" Lacy shook her head as she looked at Kurdy and then at Rita.

"What!" Kurdy nearly flew apart at the reaction on Lacy's face. "What did that bastard do to Jeremiah?"

"He's in the middle of the square…" Lacy's eyes jutted from one to the next. "They have Cole guarding him. He's hurt pretty bad."

"Where?" Kurdy demanded.

"I'll take you… Rita you better…"

NO Lace… I'm going too." Rita responded forcefully. "I can take care of myself."

"And she can too." Lacy responded with a snicker.

"Stay close to me." Kurdy responded. He had heard the conversation between Lacy and Rita and now he had something else to worry about.

"Come on." Lacy stated motioning for the two to follow her.

--

The crowed roared to life as the crack of a whip tore through the morning air. Kurdy felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as he knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He swallowed hard as they stopped short of the town square. There was a near scream from someone fighting desperately to hold in his emotions.

"We have to stop here. We can't risk Rita being spotted." Lacy stated.

The threesome stopped and one by one peered around the corner of a large brick building. Kurdy nearly bolted around the corner as the sight of Jeremiah fighting to hold himself up as he was tied to a column being beaten by a leather whip in front of a crowd of people ignited a fire in him. His friend was badly battered and appeared to struggle against the offers to bring his suffering to a halt if he would just surrender any information he had about the location of The End of the World… were they going to kill him for the location of Thunder Mountain? He felt Rita's hand on his shoulder as he tried to move forward.

"Kurdy… we have to tell Marcus where he is. We can't do this alone." Rita looked sternly at Kurdy as he turned and snapped.

"Do you see what their doing to him? We don't have time for Marcus!" Kurdy shouted quietly through his clinched teeth.

"Kurdy please… we're no use to him captured or dead. We have to get help." Rita pleaded as she watched the bigger man continue to seethe. He looked back at Jeremiahs gnarled expression as someone kneed him heavily in the stomach causing him to gasp in tortured agony. "Please Kurdy…"

Kurdy closed his eyes as he heard the words;

"…_string him up high… We'll leave him to think about his answer for a while…" _

He heard his friend drop heavily to the floor and then cry out weakly as he was hoisted back up into the air by his already raw and aching wrists. The hand on his thigh brought him back to reality.

"We have to act fast…" Kurdy demanded as the three crept away and then ran in the direction of the Rover and Marcus and Blake while Kurdy pleaded quietly to himself for a higher intervention…

"_Please GOD… if you're there and you care at all… please tell him to hang on. Please let him know were almost there. Please GOD… please…"_

**Ok! Great! That is the longest Chapter I have ever written... I love this story so far. If you do too... or even if you like it just a little... or if you are reading it because you are board out of your mind, drop me a note! I want to hear from all ya'll! Later Folks... Firebunee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shew! Please read and review... Thanks again to the suprise review from Hanson's Angel and my buddy Tewksgirl. Thanks again to Terry too! Please let me know what you think... it means a lot! **

**Chapter 6**

"We have to move out now!" Kurdy shouted at Marcus and Blake as he Lacy and Rita approached the Rover.

"Hello to you two... and what's going on?" Marcus asked, first acknowledging Lacy and then turning his attention to the highly agitated Kurdy.

"He's bad Marcus, real bad." Kurdy insisted. "We need to move out now."

"Are you prepared to take on the whole town Kurdy?" Lacy asked looking at Marcus and then Kurdy.

"If I have too…" Kurdy seethed as he looked back at Lacy. "That's my friend back there and I'm not about to leave him to die at the hands of some insane radical looking for an easy meal ticket. Your all either in this with me or not."

The quartet all exchanged glances. Kurdy stood leaning against the door of the Rover watching the foursome decide their own future in regards to rescuing a complete stranger. Rita looked up at Kurdy taking a deep breath she took a step forward as Marcus did also.

"We're with ya." Marcus commented.

"I am too." Lacy stated. She was followed by Blake who raised an eyebrow at the definite outnumbered band of rescuers.

"I've had worse odds." Blake laughed nervously. He shifted his weight on his feet and ran his thick wind burned fingers through his messy dark hair. He took a long drag on the home rolled cigarette he was holding in his teeth and dropped it to the ground. He then smashed the lit end with his foot, grinding out the glowing ember.

"Let's go! Blake you're driving." Marcus shouted as the unlikely pairing jumped into the Rover and set out to rescue a man known only to two of them.

--

Jeremiah hacked and coughed as another bucket of frigid water was slung at him. He drew in a desperate gasping breath as he shook and shivered uncontrollably. The icy pins and needles stabbed at his weakened body ferociously. He could feel every inch of his body and burning muscles constrict from the violent snap of cold.

_Oh GOD please help me..._

He could feel the stress on his dislocated shoulder from involuntarily snapping back from the sudden icy surge. The burning from the constant pulling and tugging was starting to make him feel as if he could throw up violently. The only problem was he had nothing in his stomach to throw up. He had been denied food and water for nearly three days now. He closed his eyes through the painful shock biting his bottom lip. He wanted to scream for help but who was there to hear him? Who was there that would care? He continued to shake as a second stream of water caught him from the back. He cried aloud and sucked in a deep breath as the chilly liquid took his breath away. It took the thin outer layer of scabbing off that had formed over the violently slashed skin on his back was painfully washed away, raining down a new intense searing pain for him. He struggled to gain enough composure to take in even the slightest breath. He shook almost uncontrollably from the elements that continued to exude their icy painful control over his body. The low temperature nipped angrily at his body with each passing second. Through all the torture he gritted his teeth stifling a groan as he heard the sounds of a struggle to his right. He fought to raise his head to see where the clash was coming from.

"No! This has to stop. Damn it Roger let him go! Can't you see he's sick!"

"Well Cole, I needed to deal with you anyways. You just continue to disappoint me."

Jeremiah turned his head slowly to the side watching as the man who had tried to help him the day before was being forced onto his knees by two others; his arms pulled cruelly behind his back and with a rope it was tied savagely around his wrists. He fought desperately to stop the attack against him only to be overpowered again. In the end he was face down on the floor with Roger bearing downward on his body his knee crushing viciously between the tops of his shoulder blades. Cole's face turned red as he struggled for a breath beneath the weight being shoved down on his shoulders. Jeremiah pulled exhaustedly at the rope binding him in place. He wanted to help… he had to help but he couldn't free himself. Jeremiah watched Roger lean over and whisper something into his ear. Cole shot a murderous look towards his captor before he was kicked violently in the ribs twice by Brian. It was apparent that he was keen on inflicting pain on anyone he could get away with. The two kicks left him lying painfully on his side. Jeremiah watched as his head lulled to the side while he bit his lip fighting the pain that ravaged his body.

_Is there no end to this madness? _

Jeremiah's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps as they crossed in front of him. He slowly raised his head to make eye contact with the man who was standing in front of him. Roger grasped Jeremiah's chin tightly between his long vice like fingers jerking Jeremiah's head the rest of the way up. He pulled out a hand gun. The shiny silver metal gleamed dramatically in the late morning sunlight. Roger then shoved the weapon furiously into Jeremiah's swollen jaw line. The sudden movement elicited pained grunt, nearly hyper extended the captives neck. Roger had no sooner cocked the hammer when the familiar sound of an engine roared through the town. Jeremiah let out a breath as he watched the weapon drop to Roger's side while he then turned quickly seeing the unfamiliar camouflaged vehicle tear through the crowd.

People jumped out of the way as the truck tore up the grass in its path. It came to a screeching halt in front of the stage. Kurdy and Marcus both jumped from back of the truck as Rita and Lacy jumped from the front. Blake remained in the front driver's seat ready to egress at a moments notice. Lacy cut the bonds securing her brother with a knife given to Rita by Kurdy. Cole sat up slowly holding tightly to his damaged right side. As soon as his eyes met Rita's he lunged for her grasping her tightly and then recoiling when he was painfully reminded of how much his side ached.

"Rita…" He could feel himself start to tear up as he looked at her youthful face. "My GOD you look just like mom."

Cole lay back heavily against his sister Lacy looking back at his youngest sister Rita. He held her face in his hand as he shook his head while he looked at her for a long time. Rita felt the tears start as she fell into the two sets of arms again. Lacy and Cole both held her tightly to them as they promised to never be separated again.

Roger fled the scene disappearing around the side of the stage followed by Brian and two others. The sounds of chaos ignited within the crowd. People chattering and screaming as they started to realize something wasn't right.

Jeremiah slowly lifted his eyes to see his friend Kurdy with a knife high above him sawing rapidly at the bonds holding him.

"Kur…dy." He whispered his voice gravely from fever.

"I'm here… just hang on." Kurdy reassured his friend as he continued to slash through the ropes suspending him. He noted the red rims of fever glistening in his eyes. Dark rings seemed to encircle angrily around them

With no warning at all the rope snapped sending Jeremiah dropping rapidly towards the floor, his legs too weak to support his own weight. Only the sudden painful slam of his body to ground never came as Marcus grasped the appallingly injured man about the waist and while struggling to not make contact with his injuries while holding him, preventing him from falling. Kurdy swiftly hoisted him to a somewhat standing position; Jeremiah's head rested on the shoulder of the well built black man. Jeremiah began to cough violently nearly doubling him over. Kurdy dropped to his knees with the man as violent tremors tore through his fever strained body. Marcus made sure the man was secure before he left to walk towards the center of the stage to attempt to calm down the crowd of angry people.

"You're gonna be ok buddy." Kurdy stated protectively glaring from side to side as the townspeople started to talk loudly amongst themselves while crowding in towards the stage; they soon began to point at the Rover and the people who were transported in on the beast of the vehicle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please… My name is Marcus Alexander…" Marcus tried desperately to calm the mob down as it became louder and louder.

Marcus glanced towards Kurdy who was still on the ground supporting the nearly unconscious Jeremiah in his arms. He glanced the other direction towards Cole, Lacy and Rita who were all on their feet and clinging to each other as the mob began to move closer. Blake fired up the Rover as Marcus looked fearfully at him.

"Folks, please…" Marcus gestured towards the crowd as it continued to lurch forward.

There was nothing he could do. The people were starting to pick up stones and sticks and hurl them at the stage. They started to charge mercilessly at them even after Marcus tried again to calm them. Marcus lifted his arms in a feeble attempt to cover the front of his face as a large stick flew by nearly slamming into his head.

"Get to the Rover!" He shouted.

Kurdy wasted no time leaning over allowing Jeremiah to fold over his shoulder. He then charged towards the truck and jumped hastily into the back. He seated himself on the floor with Jeremiah resting his head on his muscular thigh his back facing the sky. Rita jumped into the back of the vehicle and removed her jacket and placed it over Jeremiah's shaking body. She seated herself next to Kurdy's right side and placed her hand gently on Jeremiahs head brushing his already short brunette hair back while feeling for the temperature she knew was there. She looked alarmed when her eyes met Kurdy's.

"He's burning up." Rita whispered.

"Go, go, go!" Marcus shouted as he scaled the tale gate.

The truck tires spun wildly and then pitched forward fishtailing through the loose sod. Again people hustled to move out of the path of the hastily traveling vehicle. Marcus held tightly to the side of the truck. He watched Kurdy carefully guarding Jeremiah from any additional harm. Rita had some of the medical supplies in hand trying to gently clean up anything she could while bouncing around in the back of the truck. He then turned his focus on the cab of the Rover where Blake drove, watching the road intently. Next to him sat Cole who had his head resting on his sister, Lacy's shoulder. He appeared to also be in need of more medical attention than the make shift first-aid kit they had in the transport vehicle.

--

Marcus leaned forward towards the cab. Kurdy felt the truck begin to slow down and then come to a complete stop. Marcus rose up and then stepped over the rear of the truck and onto the ground.

"What the hell Marcus… Jeremiah can't wait much longer. We need to get back to the Mountain now!" Kurdy shouted.

Jeremiah groaned softly as Kurdy gently shifted his head onto Rita's leg. He then jumped over the side of the truck and charged angrily at Marcus.

"Kurdy we won't make it back to the Mountain with out Jeremiah getting sicker. We have to set up camp and treat him now." Marcus replied firmly. "We need to get word back to Erin and let her know this is coming. We need Lee here."

"Lee?" Kurdy looked confused.

The sound of the passenger door slamming followed by the driver side door made the twosome jump.

"Lee… he has medic experience…"

"So do I." Lacy walked towards Kurdy and Marcus.

"You?" It was Marcus's turn to be confused.

"Yeah well, my mother was a nurse and my father a doctor. That kind of stuff follows you around. People get sick and automatically you are going to save them. In fact Rita has a gift for medicine too." Lacy's words were followed by Marcus walking over to the truck to check on Jeremiah who was laying unconscious on Rita's black trouser covered legs. She glanced up at the man who leaned heavily on his own arms against the back of the truck.

"He okay?" Marcus asked softly.

Her sea green eyes shifted from side to side and then focused on Marcus…

"He's burning up." She responded.

"How much farther can he go before…"

"We need to get him in a bed and out of this cold before he gets any sicker. He's wheezing. It sounds like pneumonia to me; not to mention the cuts and bruises and I think his shoulder is dislocated or broken." She replied looking fearfully back at Marcus.

Marcus ran his hand through his hair frustrated with the world. He closed his eyes as he turned his back to everyone and stared off into the wooded countryside. Maybe these girls could help them. There was no way of getting around the fact that they were now a day late back to Thunder Mountain and he could only imagine the turmoil that was going to arise from that.

"Marcus, Clear Water Creek is only a few miles from here. That's our best bet." Blake suggested. It was also apparent to him that they couldn't keep going without further injuries to the already suffering.

Kurdy took a deep breath in. He wanted the best for his friend, and the best was at Thunder Mountain under the care of Erin. Today he was stuck with the best they had on hand… were they going to be enough?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Guys! Terry, Hanson's Angel and Tewksgirl and anyone else reading and not reviewing... I really appriciate all the attention I am getting;-)**

**Chapter 7**

"Jeremiah…"

The female's voice was faint in his ears and his body… the pain… the unbridled pain… it just seemed to blaze throughout his entire body, shredding and tearing the raw flesh from the inside. He lay sort of on his side propped up by a couple of pillows and blankets. He trembled with cold and fever as he tried to open his burning eyes.

"Jeremiah… can you hear me?" Her familiar velvety smooth voice warmed him on the inside as he felt someone dabbing a cool damp cloth on his forehead.

"I… I-I'm c-cold…" Jeremiah's raspy voice came quietly.

Lacy looked nervously up at Kurdy, her eyes glistening in the candle light; he looked back at her taking in a deep breath waiting for her to tell them what they were going to do next. She gently pushed his hair back on his forehead as he finally opened his brown fever stricken eyes. He swallowed hard and then winced clamping his eyes closed as the shaky, lightheaded feeling of vertigo washed rapidly over him. He gritted his teeth, his body drawing in towards itself before relaxing and slowly he opened his eyes again.

"Jeremiah… my name is Lacy, this is my sister Rita. You have a dislocated shoulder and we need to get it back in place for you. It's gonna hurt… bad." She swallowed hard as she proceeded to fill in the rest. "Were gonna have to put it back in place and I have nothing to give you for the pain." Lacy glanced around the room and then looked back at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah took a deep breath as he closed his eyes again. He nodded his head as he opened his eyes, looking back at the red haired, emerald eyed female looking motherly back at him. She was so pretty and her voice. He had heard her voice before… recently.

"Jeremiah… you're gonna have to lie on your back. I won't be able to make this work without you doing this. I'm sorry…" she flinched on the inside as she watched him bite his lip and then look back at her. She knew he was struggling to comprehend what was going on through all the pain he was going through. He had been hurt so badly and now she was going to put him through more hurt.

"It's okay." He croaked.

Jeremiah leaned heavily on the cribbing being used to hold him up. He put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He opened them again to see Lacy standing next to Marcus, Kurdy, and Rita. Lacy lifted a hand brushing through her hair as she pulled it back and tucked it as neatly as possible out of her face. He closed his eyes and waited for them to wake him and tell him they were ready to start.

--

"I can't do this alone." Lacy stated concern apparent in her voice.

"I can help." Kurdy offered. He looked over his shoulder at the man resting on the mattress in the corner.

Jeremiah looked so small lying on his side in the bed. His shirtless chest revealing the extent of the injuries he had sustained. He had been beaten about before; but not to the point that he could hardly take care of himself. His face was pale in the near darkness of the room. The swelling accompanied by the black and blue on his face were distressing to see. His chest was a mass of bruises and cuts, while his back continued to ooze with the slightest trickle of blood. Lacy and Rita had agreed that if his back had become infected there was going to be a chance they would have to cauterize some of the deeper wounds. Kurdy wasn't sure how much more his friend could take before he closed his eyes never to open them again. He had taken such a beating to protect the vital information of Thunder Mountain.

"_He's strong… he's gonna be alright Kurdy… I know he will." _Marcus had offered this statement earlier. Kurdy could tell that the man had his own doubts but he knew he was trying to be optimistic.

"It's gonna take all of us to do this. Kurdy I think your gonna have to help me get his arm back in place. Marcus, you and Rita will have to try and keep him still. He's probably gonna fight a bit… especially with his back being so bad. We just don't have a choice right now." She scratched the back of her head as she blinked back sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed almost overwhelmed at the situation at hand.

"Lacy… are you sure you can handle this?" Marcus asked.

"No not really, but what else am I supposed to do? There's nobody else for miles who can set his arm. So if you can suggest a better choice for getting this done I'll be happy to listen." She erupted.

"No… please. I didn't mean that… you… you look tired. Are you sure that you can handle this right now. I mean he might be able to wait…"

"Marcus no… this needs to be done now. He's had too much pressure on it already and there is a chance it may not even heal right at this point. We need to do this now." Lacy insisted.

Marcus watched as she turned her attention to her brother who was also in the room. He was sleeping restlessly in the corner. He watched her as she leaned over the long muscular body of her older brother Cole who shifted listlessly in the makeshift bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around his chest. His face shown brightly with a sheen of perspiration that continued to highlight the darkening bruise on his cheek. As soon as Lacy leaned over him dabbing the cool damp rag on his temple his eyes fluttered open.

"Lace…"

"Yeah… how are you felling brother?" She asked softly.

"Tired and sore." He replied quietly. "Where's Rita?"

"Getting some supplies together with Kurdy. Jeremiah's pretty bad off and we need to get his shoulder fixed before we can do anything else."

"Lacy I can help." Cole tried to sit up only to be pushed back down onto the bed.

"NO… you can't. I have plenty of help. I can't risk you getting hurt worse. You rest, you need it." She ordered.

Cole laid his head back on the pillow beneath him. He closed his eyes and then opened them again slowly.

"You look sleepy sis." He commented as he took her hand interrupting her attention to him.

"I'm fine." She smiled graciously. "Get some rest." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and then stood up.

As she approached Marcus again Rita and Kurdy returned with more water, bandages and a very exhausted Blake. The dark haired man who ran the Village of Clear Water Creek looked at Marcus and nodded a hello.

"Thought you might need some food and a hand." He stated holding up a basket with bread, vegetables, and some fruits. He also had a kettle with a lid covering it.

"Thank you." Marcus smiled a crooked smile as he helped the man unload his treasures onto the wooden table top.

--

Jeremiah opened his eyes when he felt a presence standing over him. "Kurdy…"

"Yeah buddy, it's me." He replied sitting down next to him. He lifted the mans hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Is she ready?" Jeremiah tried to raise himself up only to feel that woozy feeling wash over him again. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes were crimson with exhaustion.

"Yeah... I'm sorry if this hurts you… I know its gonna…" Kurdy looked down at the pallid, bruised face of his friend remembering the first meeting he had with him. He still couldn't believe he hadn't "ratted" him out to the girl from the bar. _What the hell was her name again?_ Jeremiah could have made him look like complete a fool by ousting him about the fish he had stolen; but instead he let it go at a couple of cans of food. The two had become friends so quickly it almost terrified the distrusting Kurdy. He had trouble accepting the friendship at first; it took almost no time at all for that barrier distrust to be broken down.

"It's okay Kurdy... I'll be alright." Jeremiah coughed forcefully, his voice was so hoarse it was almost frightening to his friend.

"Okay… let's get this over with." Lacy announced as the group encircled the mattress on the floor in the corner.

--

Jeremiah gritted his teeth as he was rolled gently onto his back. He sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth as the cloth beneath him felt like razor blades dicing at the already tender exposed layers beneath the surface of his skin. He could feel the bile as it crept into the back of his throat with the first sudden push to his wounded shoulder. It was like a current of electricity jolting to life and rushing up and down the length of his arm. Jeremiah gritted his teeth again but it wasn't enough as the second shove, push, and tug all at once brought about a guttural scream as Jeremiah arched his back through the physical suffering. He tried valiantly to push himself up from the mattress as those who care most for him right now struggled to keep him down. It took Marcus, Blake and Rita to hold the struggling man down. His face dripped with perspiration and what looked like tears.

"I've… almost… got it!" Lacy shouted huffing and puffing as she struggled against the involuntary resistance brought on be the blinding pain Jeremiah was experiencing. "Hold… him still… Jeremiah… please… it's almost… got it!"

The sickening POP was followed by a moan and then silence. The thrashing ended abruptly and all hands released.

"Is… is he…" Kurdy looked frightened as he watched his friend lay lifeless in front of him.

Rita leaned in towards the man laying her head on his chest. The others held their breath waiting for her response. She could hear the beating of his heart in her left ear. She watched the rising and falling of his chest. She felt the breath on the back of her neck where her hair had spilled over her shoulders revealing a bare spot of skin. As she lifted her head she heard a weak groan. Gently she ran her fingers across his forehead feeling the heat radiate from the slick, sticky skin.

"He's alright, he just passed out."

Kurdy sank to his knees in relief handing Rita the dampened cloth. She took it proceeding to wipe the blistering hot skin in an effort to provide some cooling relief. With some help Lacy wrapped a sheet tightly around his dislocated shoulder and then under the armpit of his right arm. She then finished tying off a makeshift sling in an effort to hold the damaged left shoulder in place.

"Can we get him onto his side? I need to see if there is any more damage to his back." Lacy asked.

"Sure… I can help." Kurdy, Rita and Lacy gently rolled the unconscious man onto his side draping his body once again over pillows and blankets to protect his damaged shoulder and prevent further damage to his back.

Lacy looked carefully over the surface. She noticed where the skin had blood on it from tearing again but everything appeared to be clean and free of infection. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up. "He has some minor bleeding but I think he's gonna be fine." She smiled as she walked around the bed and patted her sister on the back. "You can go and eat or get some rest; I'll watch him for a while."

"No Lace, I'm fine. Kurdy and I'll take first watch and you three can get some sleep." She responded looking up at her sister.

"You sure?" Lacy yawned and stretched.

"Yes, go… we'll be fine." She smiled warmly at Kurdy who winked playfully back at her.

"Thank you." Lacy smiled and then walked silently over to the mattress across from her brothers where she crawled under a blanket and fell quickly asleep.

**Please review if you would like... I know I would like it, wink, wink!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're getting towards the end... but something just happened...**

**Chapter 8**

Jeremiah moaned softly and then opened his eyes. He could feel the warmth from a blanket over his legs. The warmth felt so amazing to him. His back still burned from something Lacy had put over the deep slashes on his back. His shoulder continued to twinge and fester from the jarring impact he had gone through to put it back into place. He pushed himself up slowly with his good arm. He could feel every single nerve, tendon, bone, and muscle in his body with each stiff pop and crack. He gritted his teeth as he winced closing his eyes to the ache.

"Oh… ouch…" Jeremiah let out a deep guttural groan as he sat up on his almost arthritic legs.

"How you feelin?"

Jeremiah's stomach jumped into his throat at the deep booming voice that came from behind him. He hadn't noticed anyone in the room with him when he had opened his eyes. The injured man turned a little too rapidly for his aching body to handle. With his good hand he grasped his ribs and adjusted his arm in the cloth sling looking up at the friendly face of the familiar black man.

"Kurdy!" Jeremiah sighed, his voice raspy and quiet. The sight of his friend nearly brought a tear to his eyes as he flung himself into his friend's arms.

"It's okay… you're safe…" Kurdy was overwhelmed and shocked at the emotion being poured out from Jeremiah_. The two together had been through so much before this why now? How much had his friend really gone through_?

Jeremiah backed slowly away from his friend and looked up at the stunned Kurdy. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath. Slowly he brushed his long fingers across the slick surface of his black leather trousers. His red swollen rope burned wrists showing the obvious struggle he had had with the bonds holding him prisoner for days.

"Sorry… I…" Jeremiah took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his tired face, his eyes continued to glisten behind their red feverish rims.

"It's alright Jeremiah. You went through a lot back there." Kurdy calmly answered watching his friend intently as he flinched again obviously from the pain that wracked his smaller frame. Jeremiah, although mostly cleaned up was still a mess of abrasions and contusions. It had been a long time since Kurdy had seen a man… any man take such a beating and still be alive to talk about it. "You hungry man… we…"

"Food?" Jeremiah lit up. His eyes opened as he watched a slow smile spread across Kurdy's face.

"Normally it's me lookin for grub… today it's you." Kurdy laughed.

"I'm sore but… I'm starving." Jeremiah stated as he tried to find his footing.

"Take my hand… I'll help you up." Kurdy responded by extending his powerful hand towards the injured man.

Jeremiah slowly reached up and put his own hand his friends hand. He let out another deep groan as his friend pulled him quickly to his feet. Jeremiah swayed unsteadily on his feet for a moment. He instinctively flung his hand out to stabilize himself against anything as he felt another long arm wrap around the corded muscles of his bare midsection. He sucked in a deep, almost surprised and terrified breath as he turned to see Marcus Alexander standing like a tower of strength next to him.

"Marcus…" Jeremiah closed his eyes as his legs tried to give out under his own weight.

"Hey…" Marcus gasped as he and Kurdy caught the unstable man before he made it to the ground. Jeremiah leaned his head forward onto Marcus's chest as he began to feel waves of nauseating vertigo pound viciously at him. "You probably need to lie down…"

"No… I need… to sit Marcus." Jeremiah blinked and swallowed hard as he winced at the pain assaulting him. "I haven't eaten or drank anything… in the better part of three days. I don't think the problem is just a beating… I'm hungry..." Jeremiah closed his eyes tightly as he fought to maintain his position on his feet and not on his stomach on an old mattress on the floor.

"I'm not arguing with your stomach Jeremiah but…" Marcus responded.

"Good… cause I'm not lying down again… but I may need help getting… to that chair." Jeremiah stood his ground against the pleas of the two bigger men.

Kurdy shook his head at Marcus as he started to open it again in protest. Although Kurdy knew that the "leader" of Thunder Mountain was probably right he also knew Jeremiah wasn't going to cooperate with the orders to rest. He never did.

"You'll need to start with something a little easier on your stomach." The sharp looking red head announced to the three men.

Jeremiah stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. His mouth dropped open and he then he looked back at Kurdy who smiled a crooked smile back at her.

"This is Rita, Jeremiah…" Kurdy grinned back at her.

--

Rita sat a heat crazed glass bowl with a chip along the rim in front of Jeremiah. The steam rose quickly from the boiling hot liquid. Inside was a clear broth that he looked at and then looked up in puzzled anguish at the green eyed woman. His stomach growled angrily as he almost pouted. He knew that he should be grateful for anything but just clear broth? Where was the meat and vegetables? She felt badly for him as she watched the almost hurt childlike emotions dance across his battered face. She bit her lip as she sat down next to him and handed him an oversized wooden spoon.

"Eat this… slowly. If you can keep it down I'll get you something else." Rita's warm smile eased the disappointment just a little as he picked up the spoon and dipped it gingerly into the warm liquid. The clear fluid danced and sloshed back and forth in the circular shape of the spoon as he lifted it to his pale lips. He could smell the onions and venison that had been added to flavor the soup. He slowly wrapped his lips around the spoon as he felt the tingling hot lightly sear his tongue. He thought then that maybe he should have taken time to blow the steam from the surface to lightly cool it and prevent the minor burn he now had on his tongue. He swallowed the liquid. It warmed his throat and his stomach as he greedily began to consume the liquid.

"Slow down…" Rita smiled as touched her hand to his arm.

Jeremiah looked down at the table as he remembered his mother and a lesson on manors.

--

"_Slow down son." She smiled her blond hair tucked delicately behind her small ears. Here eyes gleamed as she reached her soft hands across his. He was holding the silver spoon like a chicken drum stick in his hand. She took the spoon from the young boys hand and placed it on the table._

"_But mommy… it'll melt." Young Jeremiah protested._

"_Son, you need to remember your manors. My mother always told me that you never know if you might someday dine with the president." She smiled as she wiped the remnants of chocolate ice cream from his face._

"_The president?" The young boy scrunched his face up as he asked._

"_Yes son. You mind your manors and someday you might get to meet him." She winked as she show him how she held the utensil in her nimble fingers._

"_Wow." He whispered as she turned her attention to the screaming child who was his younger brother Michael. He immediately grasped the spoon in his hand trying to hold it the way his mother had taught him._

_It all seemed kind of funny to him as the day he had finally met the president the man was less than cordial to him. _

--

Jeremiah lay down the spoon and then picked up the plastic cup which held water. The liquid felt so good as it slipped down his burning throat. He quickly swallowed the contents of the cup as Rita handed him a piece of bread. He looked at it and then looked back at her.

"Slowly okay…" She smiled gently as he set the cup down.

Rita then picked up the cup and filled it with the pitcher containing more of the same cool clear liquid. She then took his soup bowel and filled it with more of the contents from the pot she had on the top of the cast iron fireplace. She carried it back over to Jeremiah who looked at the contents of the bowl. Meat, potatoes, onions, carrots, celery, various herbs, the contents looked so wonderful and the smell was even better.

"Slowly." Jeremiah recited as he dipped the bread into the warm broth and used the spoon to pick up the hearty chunks of meat and vegetables simmering in the liquid. The morsels made his mouth water as he remember to blow the steam off first this time.

Kurdy sat down at the table next to Jeremiah and Rita while Marcus made his way to the other side of the table.

"How did you find me?" Jeremiah asked as he swallowed the bite in his mouth.

"Lucky break." Marcus stated.

"Blake got word they had taken you and told Marcus. Rita over heard Marcus talking to me and she told us about Cole and Lacy." Kurdy stated.

"Freeze and rewind…" Jeremiah was lost from the beginning.

"Blake... sorta runs this town. You know Rita and that's Lacy and Cole… that's her sister and brother sleeping over there." Kurdy responded pointing at the two sleeping in the corner.

"Lacy set you're arm while Rita smeared some stinky salve onto you're back to prevent infection." Marcus added.

"She and Cole tried to help me earlier." Jeremiah added as he took another bite.

"That explains why they were getting ready to hurt him too." Rita stated.

There was a knock at the door and Rita jumped to her feet, excusing herself to go and answer it.

"So you and Rita?" Jeremiah asked.

"Me and Rita what?" Kurdy asked defensively.

"You and Rita…" Jeremiah cocked an eyebrow as he bit down on the corner of the bread crust. "She's a red head and I know you." Jeremiah laughed and then began to cough. He dropped the bread on the table and wrapped his uninjured arm around his battered ribcage.

"He called it Kurdy." Marcus responded as he looked up from his own glass of water. "Besides, she's running around in a shirt that looks an awful lot like yours."

"She was cold." Kurdy answered coyly.

Jeremiah grabbed the flannel shirt that had been handed to him by Rita and started to clumsily put one arm into the sleeve when Marcus stood up and helped him to get it the rest of the way across his back and over his injured shoulder. Marcus then buttoned the middle button when there was a click that caught the attention of every one in the room.

"Rita!" Lacy shouted as she was startled from the peaceful slumber.

--

Her pail face was deep red and streaked with tears as the cold hard steal of a hunters knife was tightly tightly against the base of her throat; a small trickle of blood leaked from where the point had already penetrated her ivory skin. There were small bruises on her cheeks where someone had grabbed her face forcefully with strong fingers. She grappled instinctively against the powerful arm that had snaked cruelly around her delicate neck nearly cutting off her air supply.

There were two more men with him both holding handguns on the people in the room. Jeremiah stood between Marcus and Kurdy as the other big man jumped to his feet.

"Dude… let's talk about this… Let her go." Kurdy responded coolly, the look of concern ablaze in his eyes as he watched the women writhe under the threat from the man holding her.

"She hasn't done anything to you… let her go." Jeremiah stated, his raspy voice wasn't threatening at all.

"Oh yes she has… haven't you baby." Roger's eyes were almost crazy as he leaned over brushing his lips on her cheek. "She and I have quite a history. Baby I would've let you alone if you hadn't brought these men into my town."

Rita gritted her teeth and clawed at his arm as he nearly lifted her off of the floor as he heard Lacy and Cole moving in the corner on the mattress. Her face was brighter crimson her air supply became less as her captor continued to threaten her and torture her with his anger and contempt.

"She can't breathe!" Kurdy demanded starting to step forward.

Roger leaned over to here the sounds of wheezing as his former flame struggled less and less in his grip. His arm was reddend by the scraping of her long nails against his exposed skin. She had closed her eyes as her fingers began to shake.

"Nah… she's just fine." He responded with hatred dancing menacingly in his eyes.

He released his death grip on her slightly initiating sputtering, choking and coughing from her as she sucked maddly for her breath.

"What do you want Roger?" Cole's deep voice came from behind Jeremiah, Kurdy and Marcus. He held Lacy tight to his chest as she watched in horror. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I want… hmm…" Roger brought the knife down slightly as he looked at Cole and Lacy. His knife slowly slid down from Rita's bleeding neck and then slid down the front of her shirt, leaving a trail of grazed exposed skin and blood from her throat. She closed her eyes as another tear slid down her cheek. Her jaw line quivered as she fought against a scream, shaking, terrified beneath his iron grip. Kurdy felt his anger boil in him as he watched the knife gouge and scratch at the surface of her warm, soft ivory skin beneath it's a cold, hard steel blade. He watched as his other arm drifted up around her neck as he leaned over and drew in a breath against her neck, blowing her stray red hairs from in front of his mouth. Kurdy cringed as the knifed stopped at her stomach.

"I want… this…" the knife blade was used to lift the tail of Kurdy's oversized shirt which she wore. It revealed the flatness of her stomach as it danced in and out quickly as she continued to breathe heavily, nearly hyperventilating under his touch. Roger ran the tip of the blade roughly across her pale skin; she flinched as a small trickle of blood began to ooze over the waist of her denim skirt.

"Please… don't…" Rita's voice sounded small as she pleaded with the psychotic madness of the man holding her.

"Don't what?" He sneered as he slowly let the shirt fall down and the continued to let the blade explore further down her body. The crimson of the blood on the tip of the razor sharp edge continued to sear at Kurdy's conciousness. Roger leaned to the side slightly as he felt her thigh and let the blade come to a rest cold on the exposed flesh of her leg. He pushed the steel towards her leg and began to lift her skirt initiating a jump and a gasp as she opened her eyes wide with terror her hand clawing at his. Slowly, very deliberately he let the knife slice across her leg, a sick almost possesed smile spread across his wind burned face. Her jaw quivered as she sucked in a deep breath; her wet tear stained face and red shocked eyes looked pleadingly to Kurdy while tears continued sliding down her face.

"Let her go!" Kurdy shouted as he tried to lunge at the man. He heard Jeremiah groan as his efforts caught him in the battered midsection. Marcus grasped his arm around Kurdy stopping him in his place.

The group watched helplessly as the four began to back up; the blood ran wildly down Rita's, muscular leg. Her head began to fall forward. Roger grabbed her by the hair pulling her head to his chest the knife next to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as Roger began to speak again

"You have twenty-four hours or I'll cut her into little pieces. I'll make sure it hurts her too. You know what I want…"

**Please read and review! Thanks for everything folks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to TerryGibbs, Hanson's Angel, Tewksgirl and Kellylovesdylan for taking time to review your help and words have meant so much to me:-) We are almost done here and I will be on my way to story number two of Jeremiah. Please enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

"Let her go."

The voice was deep and menacing as Roger turned. Rita was nearly unconscious in his arms as he turned. The click of a hammer on a hand gun, the shift of a shell being chambered in a rifle and the faces… all the faces people from the town of Clear Water Creek standing in a semi-circle around the front door, cutting off an escape, sent Roger into an inner panic. He looked nervously from side to side as he held his hostage tighter to him. Blake stepped to the front of the angry mob that had surrounded the men.

"There is nowhere for you and your bullies to go Roger so you're best bet is to let her go." Blake repeated himself as he pointed his rifle at the man in front of him.

Rita's head lulled to the left as Roger adjusted his arms around her, pulling her closer threatening her with the knife he held in his hand. She let out a muffled moan as he shifted his weight glancing across the sea of faces in front of him. He felt his nerves starting to fray as he heard the clambering of footsteps behind him. In the glow of the morning sun Roger lifted his hostage from her feet with a single arm and began to push the point of his knife towards her chest as he pushed his way forward. He heard behind him the clatter of handheld weapons falling to the ground as pitchforks and various home made weapons were shoved in the faces of the two lackeys following Roger.

"Pick up your guns!" Roger shouted at the men who had surrendered.

The men stared back at him as they considered their own futures.

"Pick them up now!" To no avail the man looked down as they were taken into custody by various people.

Jeremiah, Kurdy, Marcus, Cole and Lacy all stood watching the scene play out from the front of Rita's home. Kurdy took a step forward followed by Jeremiah and Marcus. He starred intently at the man continuing to hold his hostage. Kurdy and Roger locked eyes as Kurdy walked towards the other.

"Let her go." Kurdy stated bluntly. His dark eyes narrowed as he continued to stare never breaking eye contact with the man.

Roger breathed a deep breath in and then out as Kurdy continued his approach. The entire town had encircled Roger and Rita as Kurdy pulled his own knife out.

"You like to play with knives… why don't you take on someone else who also enjoys a good knife fight." Kurdy seethed. "Let her go and I'll give you all the sport you want."

Roger held Rita's bleeding body against his own body like a child protecting a rag doll. Her red hair danced playfully in the cool morning air. Her eyes opened slowly as Roger spun her around to face him; his face twisted with disgust. He savagely kissed her as he held the knife next to her cheek. Rita trembled as her bottom lip was split by the force of his unwanted advance. She struggled to pull away from him but she was no match for the obviously stronger man.

"Were not finished yet…" he threatened menacingly before thrusting her angrily into the direction of Kurdy. The girl fell hard into Kurdy's sturdy arms. He wrapped her tightly into himself as her legs gave out. He sank to the ground with her as she winced, closing her eyes to the pain that cut through her. She opened her eyes as she felt Kurdy gently wipe the blood from her lip. Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes caught Marcus and Jeremiah soon appear on either side of him.

"Kurdy…" she whispered softly. "…please… I…" she closed her eyes as tears continued to streaked down her face. Kurdy gently leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as he wiped a tear away.

"He's not gonna hurt you again." Kurdy picked her up off of the cold ground and left her in Marcus's arms. The powerful ebony skinned man pulled off his long black leather jacket and gently covered her frail body with it. He then leaned his muscular over and pulled a knife from his boot, the razor-sharp edge glinting in morning the sunlight.

"You're a dead man." Roger spat. He bent his legs slightly at the knees and leaned forward thrusting his knife at Kurdy.

"And your mouth is writing checks you're body can't cash." Kurdy retorted as he too leaned in towards his opponent. He smiled a dark crooked smile as he felt the surge of adrenalin tear through him.

--

The two men continued to circle each other, both taking turns lunging forward with the cold steel they coveted. The crowed stood in awe as they watched like spectators in gladiator arena. They would gasp when it looked as if one would be cut or flinch when the other would slip or dip to avoid contact. The tension was overwhelming.

Rita's green eyes fluttered open again. She felt sticky and cold. She was being held tightly in someone's arms. Her head hurt and her vision swam as she tried to make sense of what was going on around them. Once her vision had cleared she clutched Marcus's arm as she realized she was watching Kurdy and Roger in a knife fight. Her blood stained handprint nearly glowed against the light tan material of Marcus's jacket. She looked down to the spot on her leg which continued to burn where Roger had sliced it open. A rag had been tied around the spot on her thigh in an effort to stop the bleeding. She looked up at Marcus and then at Jeremiah who were both caught up in the battle at hand.

"No… stop…" tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she couldn't get her voice much above a whisper. Her head ached and as she tried to lift her self from the protective grasp she felt her head spin again. She was so dizzy as she thought she would throw up at any moment. A sharp buzzing echoed within her ears as her chin began to sink again. "Please… don't hurt… don't hurt him…" she cried in her wispy lost voice.

A slice cut into Kurdy's left arm bringing a gasp to the crowd. Rita felt a hand take her blood soaked one. Marcus wrapped his arm tighter around her midsection and her shoulders as in an effort to warm her and hold her together he could feel her start to quake from the cold. The two men collided like a two bulls their bodies slamming uncontrollably into one another. Kurdy had blocked another attempt to slice his bare arm and then BAM! Both men had lost their knives and were pounding at one another. Kurdy grasped Roger by the neck and lifted his knee to make contact with Rogers face. The impact sent Roger flailing backwards to the ground. Roger then rolled sideways and caught Kurdy's legs bringing him to the ground face first. Kurdy swiftly rolled onto his back in time to catch Roger bringing his knife down towards Kurdy's chest. Kurdy brought his defined right forearm up catching the edge of the blade letting out a hiss of pain at the same time. With his left arm he grabbed his own blade and sliced it across Roger's face drawing a shout of pain and the two separated. They both regained their footing and began to circle again.

The blood dripped like rain from Roger's face as he stared coldly back at Kurdy. His skin was soaked with perspiration from the battle at hand. He was somewhat satisfied with the damage he had made to his opponents arm's both of which continued to ooze with blood. Roger wiped his face as the two circled again. Roger wasn't going to let her just walk away again. She was his property. He wasn't going to lose her to this man or anyone. She was going to be his again and that was that.

Kurdy was done with the situation surrounding Jeremiah's violent assault by a man hell bent on ruling with violence. He was pissed about the purposeful violation and callous slashing of a person… a female who had done nothing to him. Rita meant something to Kurdy and he wasn't letting Roger hurt her again… not ever.

Roger lunged towards Kurdy who had just regained his footing. Kurdy slid easily to the side and caught his attacker around the neck with his arm. The two men dropped to the ground where Kurdy continued to hold Roger in a choke hold, cutting off the others air supply. Roger let the knife slip from his hands as he clawed at the arm squeezing the life from him. He gritted his teeth as he began to slow down until his arms fell limply to his sides. He had lost all consciousness, his head drooping forward. Kurdy gave one last squeeze to be sure the man was out. Kurdy shoved the man to the side as he started to stand up. His face dripped with perspiration as he struggled to his feet.

"Get him… outa here." Kurdy announced breathlessly as he trudged over to where Marcus held Rita and dropped to his knees in front of the girl.

Kurdy pulled her into his arms. Rita's eyes opened to see Kurdy in front of her. She lifted her blood soaked hand and ran it slowly over Kurdy's cheek leaving a trail of crimson in its path. Rita closed her eyes tightly as fought through the lightheaded feeling that accompanied the loss of blood she was experiencing. She continued to shake as Kurdy pulled her tighter towards himself. He took her hand in his own. He felt the chill of fear race through him at the chill of her once warm skin.

"Cold…" she murmured another tear escaping down the side of her face.

"Oh GOD we need help… Marcus… Lacy…" Kurdy lifted Rita into his own aching arms. Kurdy dashed towards the house followed closely by Marcus and Blake who had to help Jeremiah as he struggled on his stay own feet.

--

"She's lost a lot of blood." Lacy responded looking down at the ground as she fought back tears.

"What do you mean?" Kurdy asked feeling the agony of the situation in himself.

"I mean…" she took a deep breath, "… there's nothing else I can do. She needs blood and I can't help her."

Kurdy continued to stare wide eyed back at Rita's older sister. _Nothing… can't do… there has to be something._ Kurdy felt his anger beginning to rising in himself as he looked around the room at those surrounding him. He ran his hand over his grimy face. He looked at the flakes of dried blood from Rita's hand running over his face. He then looked over at the mattress in the corner. Cole sat on the floor next to his youngest sister wiping a cloth across her forehead. Kurdy watched him talking softly to her as he ran a finger across her cheek and through her hair.

Marcus looked down at the table in front of them and then over at Jeremiah sleeping on a mattress in the corner. His face was still covered with dark bruises; his skin looked even more pallid than before. Jeremiah let out a deep cough that sounded bad to the leader of Thunder Mountain. _There had to be something they could do for…_

"Can she travel?" Marcus asked quickly.

"What?" Lacy asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Can she travel… can we get her back to Thunder Mountain. We have blood there and we can help her there. Besides we need to get Jeremiah back he's sounding pretty bad right now." Marcus jumped to his feet nearly knocking the chair over behind him.

Kurdy looked up at the normally reserved man. He too stood up and looked across the table at Lacy who was still puzzled at Marcus's idea. The words were still sinking into her head. Lacy handed the cloth in her hand to Kurdy as she stood up and walked over to Marcus.

"You're gonna take her away from here?" She asked softly looking over at her younger sister still being taken care of by their brother.

"Yeah… if you think she can handle it. Were a day away from the mountain." Marcus stated.

Lacy closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and continued to watch Cole as he held Rita's hand in his own. He kissed her on the forehead and continued to talk quietly to her. Rita would occasionally moan softly as her body balanced on the edge of life and death.

"She should be okay… just keep her warm and keep fluids going." Lacy responded running her hand through her hair. "One more thing…"

"Yes?" Marcus responded.

"Keep her safe… she's been through so much already. I didn't make it easier on her when we found her again. She's the best of the three of us and she deserves better." Lacy answered in hushed voice.

"She'll be fine." Kurdy answered a relief sound to his voice.

"You can come too." Marcus invited. "We can always use more medical help at the mountain."

"No, thank you but I'm needed here. Blake asked if I would be interested in helping as a healer or doctor I guess." Lacy tried to smile.

"There's a lot that needs done her and Cole and Lacy are gonna be helpful to the whole town." Blake interjected as he put an arm around Lacy's shoulder.

--

Marcus and Blake walked Jeremiah over to the door of the Rover. He moved slowly as he coughed harder. He had started to develop a fever that had had Lacy concerned about travel, but he was a day from Thunder Mountain and real medical care.

Jeremiah clinched his teeth as Marcus helped him into the passenger seat of the Rover. He felt sick to his stomach and his chest felt like it would explode with each breath.

"GOD it hurts." Jeremiah panted as he finally got situated on the passenger seat. "I can't believe you're driving either."

"Well… Erin has been working with me and I'm a little nervous so ease up." Marcus retorted as he laid a blanket lightly over Jeremiah's legs. The smaller man let out a sigh as he laid his head on the back of the seat. He could feel the cold from the opened back of the vehicle. The air was crisp as it continued to chill him.

Kurdy carried Rita to the Rover. She was wrapped tightly in heavy blankets. Cole and Lacy followed carrying a couple of bags containing her belongings. They placed them in the back of the Rover after Kurdy got the two of them situated in the rear. He pulled Rita close to him using his own body heat to keep her warm.

"Keep her safe." Cole choked out as he fought back tears. He leaned over the edge of the truck and kissed his baby sister gently on the forehead. Rita opened her eyes halfway as she looked at her brother. A single tear glistened in her eye and then spilled over the rim as she heard her brother speak to her. "I love you baby girl."

"I… love you… too." Her voice was weak and strained and she soon closed her red fever bright eyes and fell back into sleep.

"Take care of her." Lacy whispered to Kurdy as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kurdy smiled at Lacy and Cole and nodded. "I will and thanks for all your help."

"Take care." Cole patted Kurdy on the shoulder.

"Marcus, were still here for you all." Blake affirmed shaking the others hand.

"Thanks that's reassuring to know." Marcus answered nervously. "I'm not sure if were going to be safe with me driving this thing."

Blake chuckled as he watched the tall man scramble into the drivers seat of the military vehicle.

"Just relax and remember, that's your ignition there, your gears there. On the floor is your gas on the right and brake on the left. Take your time and remember not to change the radio station while driving." Blake responded with a laugh.

"Yeah." Marcus was less than amused as he turned the ignition and the engine roared to life. He was about to drive and he had to drive… with two sick people on board. _Guess this takes care of the I wanna be a firefighter complex from childhood._

"Don't wreak us Marcus." Jeremiah murmured his head on the window glass of the door.

"Funny Jeremiah… everybody ready?" Marcus asked.

"Let's go." Kurdy demanded.

"Here goes nothing." Marcus stated as he threw the vehicle into gear and they headed away from Clear Water Creek towards Thunder Mountain.

**Please read and review... thanks to all who have read too... I am grateful that you have taken time to read my story...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost done... hang in there just a tad bit longer for me...**

**Chapter 10**

It was a solid day's drive to Thunder Mountain. After several uncomfortably difficult stops for personal reasons the party of injured and ready to return people finally made it. Much to Jeremiah's own personal satisfaction and at his request… not wrecked. Marcus had at first fought the loose steering on the pre-power steering designed military issue Rover. He had let out a few colorful terms while fussing with and getting the hang of the steering of the vehicle; eventually he had made it to the reinforced steel structure of the former base once called NORAD, or what they knew it as today Thunder Mountain. Jeremiah was too feverish and incoherent by the time they rolled into the mountain to celebrate with Marcus. He merely rolled his head to the right and grunted holding his sides tightly as another round of coughs burst forth from his lips. His eyes fluttered open only slightly as they passed through the dimly lit corridor towards the motor pool reception area.

As the vehicle came to a stop Marcus jumped out of the Rover and shouted for a two medic units. Erin and Lee both stepped forward looking confused and then Erin spotted Jeremiah as he opened the door and struggled to take a step out of the Rover only to fall flat on his face. Lee then heard Kurdy as he fought to lift an unknown female from the back of the Rover with his two bandaged and bleeding arms. Marcus zipped around the front of the truck and grasped his friend under the arms pulling him to a sitting position against Marcus's chest.

Jeremiah laid his head in the pocket of Marcus's shoulder and opened his fever bright eyes. He closed them again as he began to cough forcefully again all the while trying to hold himself together. He could feel the material from his oversized flannel shirt digging into the sliced, raw skin of his back where he had been beaten mercilessly. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to push the pain from his body, and out of his head only to succumb to the bitterness of tormented agony.

"GOD… Marcus it hurts." He struggled against the cough that felt as if it was tearing him apart from his feet to his head and then exploding from his parched, cracked lips.

The medic team swooped in almost instantly assessing the damage to his back and the rest of his body. He was then placed on a stretcher on his side to protect the injuries to his back and dislocated shoulder. Marcus watched as a second crew tried to separate Kurdy from the unconscious, frighteningly sallow Rita. Kurdy stayed by her side wiping her sweat soaked face with his fingers.

"Come on baby. You have to stay with me…" Kurdy's words caught Lee off guard as he was trying to examine her leg which had taken the worst of the lacerations from the hateful edge of a sadist's knife.

"This is the end of the line Kurdy." Lee stated as he stopped Kurdy from going into the clean room where they would try and fix the major damage brought on by Roger.

"Take care of her..." Kurdy whispered to nobody as he stood uncomfortably outside of the room as he was approached by a young woman in white.

"Kurdy?" The preoccupied man turned his attention to the woman beside him wearing a lab coat.

"Yeah?" He responded looking down at her bright blue eyes.

She was young. She looked almost too young to be at Thunder Mountain wearing a lab coat. Her blue eyes twinkled beneath the black rims of her glasses. Her lemon blond hair hung on either side of her soft tanned face in tight braids. She smiled when she approached the tall dark skinned man.

"My name is Casey and I was told by Marcus that you have some cuts that need to be taken care of." She smiled as she placed a small hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." Kurdy answered shortly not even breaking eye contact with the door. Behind it was a group of people working on Rita and another working on Jeremiah.

"Kurdy, it's going to be a little bit before we know anything about Rita or Jeremiah. Why don't you let me look at your arms?" She smiled warmly at the man who was trying to avoid anything that might prevent him from finding out what was going on with his friends.

"Kurdy." Marcus's voice echoed in his ear as Casey looked on standing behind Kurdy waiting.

"What?" Kurdy responded curtly still watching the door.

"I sent Casey to clean up your cuts before they get infected. Why are you sill standing here and still bleeding through old strips of gauze?" The taller man asked.

Kurdy looked down at his right and then his left arms where two slices had left him loosing blood all the way back to Thunder Mountain. He watched the deep crimson liquid ooze from and through the once white strips of cloth leaving a snaking path down his forearm and across his clothing.

"Marcus… I…"

"Kurdy you _**are**_ to go with Casey now. It's probably going to be a while before we know anything about Rita or Jeremiah." Marcus stated.

"Not quite a while." A young male in a white lab coat, carrying a metal clipboard while a stethoscope hung limply around his neck stated as he closed the door behind him.

Marcus and Kurdy both turned and looked back at the man who was walking out of the closed hospital clean room area. He looked down at his clipboard as he finished pulling the door shut behind him. He glanced up at Marcus and Kurdy. Erin had walked in the door at the same time. He glanced up at Erin and smiled and then looked back down at the report in front of him.

"Well Greg, lets have it." Marcus responded with a sigh as the young man in the white lab coat stopped in front of the trio and the other medical personnel.

"Uh look Jeremiah is gonna be fine. He has what sounds like pneumonia starting to set in his lungs but we've caught it early enough that he'll be able to fight it off. Of course there is the dislocated shoulder which fortunately was already set for us. The field work done by Clear Water Creek was well done. His back is a mess of lacerations and bruises. He's pretty fortunate to be in the condition he's in. It's obvious he went through a lot. He had some really good care before making it back here to the mountain. There's no sign of infection and he should be back on his feet in a week or two." The young healer stated. "That is providing we can keep him off of his feet long enough to get well."

The comment elicited a smile from all but Kurdy who glanced nervously at the floor and then back up at Greg. The young medic looked over at Kurdy as his own smile faded from his face. He soon realized the other person in the clean room still had a very anxious and nervous party waiting for answers.

"Kurdy, she lost a lot of blood; she's a fighter. It's too early to call. She's hooked up to an IV and they are setting her up with blood to try and replace what she lost. The cut on her leg is pretty deep. There was a bit of damage done to the muscles there but nothing some therapy won't help. We'll let you know as soon as we know something. Just don't lose hope right now. If you're religious she'll need prayer and lots of it. Just don't give up on her yet." Greg offered.

Kurdy bit down on his bottom lip as Casey walked to his side again. She looked up at him from her lower stature her eyes glowed peacefully as he looked down at her. She took him by the arm. Gently she laid her hand on the small of his back and motioned forward.

"Kurdy… let me get you cleaned up and then I'll bring you right back. I promise it won't take long and if anything happens, we'll be right around the corner here." She offered a gentle smile as Kurdy let out a concerned sigh looking up at Marcus.

"Kurdy, if you don't go now, I'll have you dragged there." Marcus stated.

Kurdy let his arms fall and then looked down at the young blond in to the side of him letting her lead him to his fate. He was pretty certain that there was going to be a needle shoved into his arm to fix the damage done by his brutal attacker. There was going to be a needle involved with an inoculation the mountain had started to use again. Now he was letting himself be cruelly attacked by a beautiful petite blue eyed, blond with a soft smile. She was going to do what Roger couldn't and that was to make him cry with just a needle and some stitches.

--

"Almost done..." Casey's voice was soft and gentle but the needle she wielded hurt worst than the razor sharp blade that had sliced his bicep like warm butter.

Kurdy hissed through his teeth as Erin stared back at him biting her lower lip in an effort to not laugh at the brute ready to drop from the small three inch needle that had dipped into his skin again. The sharp tip pierced the tiny flap of skin with some effort. The dark blue almost black stiff threads of the sutures passed through his ebony skin like thread through soft material. Kurdy continued to bite his own lip as he closed his eyes to the sharp, unpleasant pain in his right arm. He grabbed Erin's hand once again holding it tightly in his. He could feel Casey finish pulling the thread like material through his skin and then expertly tie it off at the ends. She then gingerly snipped the tip off of the stiff string. She took a slice of gauze and covered the wound carefully. She then wrapped another length of gauze around his arm and secured it in place with two pieces of surgical tape.

Gently she winked at Kurdy and asked… "You need a sucker for being so good for me?" She offered a grin to try and ease the discomfort Kurdy showed in his face.

Erin let out a snicker and then instantly bit her lip again while covering her mouth with her other hand. She struggled to hold her laughter in only to lose it completely when Kurdy shot her a death look. He stood up rapidly from the table only to find the world start spinning. He threw his arms out to grab at the table holding the items for the medic. The blackness swirled and danced around him and then sent him crashing to the floor along with the contents of the table he had grabbed.

"Kurdy… Kurdy can you hear me?" Erin's voice sounded concerned as the pungent smell of ammonia burned through his nostrils jarring him back to reality. Kurdy could feel his eyes begin to water as he lay on the cold hard surface of the floor. His eyes started to open as Casey began to push the overpowering white stick back up under his nose again. Instinctively Kurdy raised his arms smacking away the hand assaulting him with the foul smelling object. He rose up slowly, feeling Erin's arm around his broad shoulders.

"What… the hell…" Kurdy looked at the two light haired women watching, waiting for him come back from the sudden loss of consciousness.

"I've not seen anyone drop like that in a long time." Casey shared with a concerned smile on her face. "And don't worry. I gave you your tetanus shot while you were out."

"Tetanus shot… right." Kurdy looked confused. "Where's the sucker?" He asked slyly bringing laughter from both women.

--

Kurdy walked slowly out of the room towards where Marcus continued to lean against a wall. He started to straighten up as he watched the big man approach. He walked slower than Marcus had expected from someone who had just gotten cleaned up and checked out. Marcus cocked his head to the right and raised an eyebrow as he watched the man continue towards him. He also noted Erin biting her lip as she guided Kurdy towards him.

"Is everything okay here?" Marcus inquired as he watched Erin guide Kurdy to a chair.

"He had a little… run in with a needle." She replied softly.

"Did he…"

"…passed out." Erin finished Marcus's thought.

"I heard that." Kurdy grumbled as he rested his head in his hands.

Marcus let an amused smile pass across his lips momentarily as he watched one of the toughest men he knew behave as if he had taken on Daniel's army all by himself. He watched Kurdy slowly rub the sore spot on his arm covered by a small band-aid. He also noted the clean gauze wrapping the spot just under the band-aid. Marcus furrowed his brow as he turned to Erin.

"Did he need stitches?" Marcus asked continuing to watch Kurdy.

"Both cuts were pretty deep. He has ten in one arm and twenty-five in the other." She whispered.

"I heard that too." Kurdy complained.

"She didn't say anything about a loss of hearing I gather." Marcus pointed out.

Erin laughed as the door to the clean room opened again. This time Kurdy jumped to his feet as Greg emerged again.

"They're taking Jeremiah to a room to get some rest. You can see him in a moment." He said with a smile.

"What about Rita." Kurdy asked impatiently.

Greg looked at the floor for a moment before responding. "It's going to be a long road for her. She made it through repair on her leg. We put a couple of sutures in her stomach where she had a pretty good laceration. We also covered the one on her neck. The loss of blood was a whole lot more difficult than we anticipated. In the old world something like blood transfusions were no big deal. Today… for us it's like brain surgery. Were watching for infection, shock, her body just not accepting the blood we have given her. There are just too many things for me to say she's gonna be okay for sure. Give'em a few more minutes to get her set up in her room. She's resting so you'll be able to see her soon too. It's a long road for us all. Remember, we're not doctors we've just read a lot and studied a lot. We're learning too. We're gonna take care of her, I promise. We're gonna do our very best to take care of her and get her and Jeremiah through this."

Kurdy sank down into his chair and laid his head in his hands again. He struggled against giving up on everything. She had to pull through. She was strong. Her eyes were so bright and clear. She knew how to laugh and have a good time. She was so smart and caring. She had overcome too much to die here at the mountain.

"Kurdy." Casey called from a room to the right.

Kurdy looked up at Marcus and Erin who were caught up in conversation with Greg. He wrinkled his eyebrows as he looked over at the blond motioning him towards her. He was almost afraid to go anywhere near her since the last time resulted in him waking up on the floor. He slowly stood up and walked towards her. She waited outside of a different room. Her eyes were warm and her face had a pleasant expression on it as he got closer.

"She just woke up and wants to see you." Casey said quietly.

"Rita's awake?" Kurdy sighed excitedly as he ran his hand over his head.

Casey nodded her head as she asked him to follow her.

--

The two walked into the dimly lit room. Kurdy took in a deep breath as he noted the IV tube sending a flow of liquid into her arm. He watched the monitor as he registered a continuous beep and a pattern dancing across the screen. There was a tube sending breathing oxygen into her nose. Her long right leg as elevated with the help of pillows. He could see the clean gauze just above her knee where she had been so violently cut. She had a small piece of gauze over the cut on her neck. Her face had a few small bruises and cuts that had been delved out to her by the same man.

Kurdy reached out to her only to hesitate as she began to stir. He then finished extending his arm as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. He ran his long, ebony colored finger across the ivory skin of her cheek bringing her glittering emerald green eyes back to life. A slow smile spread across her face. Her eyes lit up yet continued to look exhausted.

"Kurdy…" her voice was soft and sounded tired.

"Yeah… I'm here." He smiled softly making eyes contact with her. "How are you felling?"

"Better." She smiled softly her eyes closing again as sleep threatened to overtake her. She soon opened her eyes again and reached up to touch Kurdy's face. She ran her long fingers across his face. She smiled as she ran her fingers along her cheek bones and over his freshly groomed beard.

Kurdy slowly ran his own fingers across her face and was soon leaning over to touch her lips to his own. The feeling of tiny explosions running through his body as he felt the warmth of her lips on his. He kissed her gently and slowly drinking in the undisturbed moment he had with her knowing… hoping she would be ok.

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that this is short but, I just wanted to get it finished! Hope someone reads it:-)**

**Thanks again for all of you who were so nice to send me encouragment. I just got sidetracked in other Fiction Universes. I will be back with another Jeremiah story soon!!!**

**Take care...**

**Chapter 11**

"This one needs some rest, Kurdy." Casey stated with a warm smile. She walked past the large man to check up on her patient. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Much better." Rita blinked against the light as Casey flipped it in front of her eyes watching her pupils respond. Her voice sounded groggy as she spoke up.

"I think you look much better than you did when you came in." Casey offered.

"Come back to see me later?" Rita asked her special friend with a yawn.

"You bet." Kurdy responded as he leaned over to kiss her softly on her warm full lips.

"I think that Jeremiah's awake." Casey whispered to Kurdy.

"He is!" Kurdy responded almost screaming.

"Shhhhh! Yes and he's asking for you." She pointed out. "I'll take care of Rita; you go see your friend."

Kurdy glanced one more time over at Rita who was already starting to drift off to sleep again. Her sallow features were so beautiful in the gentle light that glowed over her head. He watched as Casey turned the overhead light off and tucked the young woman in tightly. He thought to himself. _"She's in very good hands."_

--

Jeremiah's skin was also pale. He was tucked gently under sheets. He lay on his stomach with pillows filling in all around him to keep him comfortable. His eyes fluttered open when he heard the steps as he entered the room.

"How is she?" Jeremiah cleared his voice and asked his friend.

"Rita? She'll live. She has a pretty nasty cut to his leg but they got it stitched up, she's gonna be fine." Kurdy answered squatting down next to Jeremiah. "How are you?" He asked grabbing his friend's hand.

"Couple of days and I'll be ready for gymnastic lessons again." Jeremiah teased.

"Sounds like you haven't lost your sense of humor." Marcus Alexander stated as he walked into the room.

"You didn't wreck us." Jeremiah jibed.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as he started to turn red.

"It was all those driving lessons." Erin pointed out as she walked in behind him.

"Hey." Jeremiah smiled as the trio circled around his bed.

"It's a mess out there." Marcus pointed out as he leaned against a heating unit.

"Marcus, there's a lot of nasty people in the world." Jeremiah began. "There always has been and always will be. We can't be chased off by the nasty people every time or we'll never get anything rebuilt."

"You have a pretty good outlook, Jeremiah." Marcus nodded his head.

"Of course I do. That's the only way to survive out there. I'd be dead if Rita's brother, a complete stranger, hadn't put his own life on the line for me. That one town isn't a reason to stop and hide. They are the reason to stand up and fight." Jeremiah responded.

"I agree, Marcus." Erin responded. "There's a lot we can still do. A lot we can fix. There will always be radicals and tyrants out there. By us taking a stand against them we can take a stand towards our future."

Jeremiah and Kurdy both looked at each other with a puzzled expression on their faces. Erin had actually defended continuing on in the world.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that my three favorite people felt like there was a difference to be made in this world still." Marcus responded dryly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to."

"Thank you, Erin." Kurdy stated with surprise.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "You get better." Erin walked out shortly behind Marcus. Jeremiah and Kurdy still puzzled.

"We'll I have something to attend to as well." Kurdy raised cocked an eyebrow as he walked out of the room.

Jeremiah sat still watching his best friend leave. Honestly he was happy for the big man. He had found something, someone he liked enough to commit too since he lost Elizabeth. He soon found that he was groggy enough go back to sleep. What ever was wrong with the world wasn't going to be fixed over night, it hadn't fallen apart that quickly. It would take time and a lot of sacrifice. Sacrifice was what he was willing to do to never have to see what he saw in that town ever again.

**The End**


End file.
